From start, To finish
by S1n harvest
Summary: At 5 years old, The Kyubii Decides to make himself known to a sobbing Naruto... Pairing chosen! HinaNaruTen with a little Anko Also has Angst,SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sin: Hello everybody, I have gotten the urge to write a Naruto story…..So I shall write one. I have no definite pairing for this story, so I will just leave that to the reviews, I just need the answer before 5 chapters are done, whoever you guys choose, I have so that it will integrate seamlessly into the story…. Review and enjoy. 

A Broken Past

A five year old Naruto Uzumaki was currently sitting at the top of the tree. Why you ask? Well at the bottom of this tree was a 150 pound dog from hell barking at him." You'll have to come down sooner or later demon." His next door neighbor said. The dog barked in agreement. Naruto just looked at his neighbor and smiled." Naw, I fell much better up here." Naruto said. This was a regular routine for Naruto in the morning, His neighbor called it fun, but Naruto called it training…. Horrible nightmare bringing training. Like always his neighbor got bored and walked away and this is how Naruto begun his day.

Naruto just smiled as he walked do the dusty roads of Kohana, The hateful stares would not affect him today, Because today was a happy day, He was getting his monthly check from the Hokage and tomorrow he would buy ninja wear for his first day at the academy. He walked into the Hokages office after a 'little' tussle with the guards." Old man, I'm here." Naruto said as he entered the room." Ah Naruto, I guess you are here for your money." The Hokage exclaimed and he tossed the money bag to Naruto." Now don't spend it all in one day." The Hokage joked to himself." Ummm, Yea… Got to go." Naruto said as he happily ran out the Hokages office.

"Alright time to get my clothes." Naruto said aloud while walking towards his first stop."Aww, but I have to buy food first." Naruto sighed sadly as he turned around so he could go to the grocery store. He felt a cool rush of air as he walked into the store. The glares and whispers began as soon as he walked in. Of course he ignored them all and began picking up some food." Hmmm shrimp ramen sounds goo-.." Air left Naruto as he bumped into somebody." Sorry mister." Naruto said as he looked at the floor." Watch were your going demon." And the man pushed him down as Naruto tried to get back up. This time Naruto stayed on the ground till the man walked away." Alright, let's continue."

Naruto had walked up till the cashier as he began to ring his items up. The cashier stopped as he looked at the milk." Where did you get this milk." The man asked Naruto. " I got it from the fridge in the back." Naruto said quietly. The man glared for a quick second before it changed back into a smile." Oh nonono, you don't want this bad stuff, I'll get you the good stuff, hold on a second." The man went into the back room and came back out with a crate of milk." This stuff here is good." Naruto grabbed one of the containers and shook it, He sighed when he heard the chunks swish around but he smiled and said " Wow thanks, I'll drink every drop." After making Naruto pay double for the 'special' milk he made his way to the ninja shop across town.

" Yeaaaa I'm here!" Naruto said happily as he went around looking at the different items on display." Umm excuse me, but are you Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto turned to see a man in his late 40's looking down at him." Yea, why?" Naruto questioned." Ahh, The Hokage told me you were coming, I have a very good outfit for you, please come this way." The man said and walked toward a rack of clothes. He grabbed a black jacket with a matching pair of shorts to go with it." Wow that looks so cool." Naruto said in awe." The man also pulled out a dark gray shirt to put under the jacket."Umm, The Hokage told me to also get Kunaiii's." Naruto said remembering the word." Oh that is no problem." The man said as he filled the holsters on the side of the pants with Kunai's and brought it to the register." I'm going to look so cool with this on, people are going to have to respect me once I become a ninja." Naruto said and the Man gave him a sad smile as he rung up the clothes. He as always felt sorry for the kid and was happy to give him a discount for the clothes." Thank you." Naruto said happily and left the store.

After stopping to eat some ramen he made his way home." Wow it took me all day to do this." Naruto thought as he walked down his street." Hey demon boy." Naruto tried to ignore them but a rock was thrown at his head, He tripped and fell as all his food and clothes spilled onto the dirt." Aww, is the little demon hurt." Naruto said as he looked up and gasped." Y-Your're that man from the market place." Naruto said with a scared voice." Maybe this will treat you some respect." The man grunted as he kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto balled up into the fetal position and took the blows." Lousy demon, you should just die." The beating continued until Naruto could no longer block and just sat there and cried. The man finished off by spitting on Naruto." Stupid demon." The man took Naruto items and threw them in the nearby river. Thunder clashed above him and it began to rain."Mmm… How familiar, rain after the beating." Naruto closed his eyes and began to sob."W-why me?" Naruto voiced this question to himself."Why me?"

Naruto locked the door to his house and slid down the door and began to cry some." I lost my ninja clothes and all my food." Naruto told himself, he took out the rest of his money in his pocket and began to count it"1….2…Grrr I hate math!" He threw his money across his room and began to trash his house." Why…do…these…things…happen…to...me." He collapsed on the ground out of breath quietly crying**."Grrrr is the only thing you do is cry Kit!"** Naruto head snapped up as he heard the voice, the first thing he did was check under the bed." H-Hello, is there a monster in there." Naruto said halfscared todeath."**"No you idiot, I'm in your head." **The strong voice said."Well… how did you get in there." Naruto asked**." Shut up and listen… I've been listening to your complaining** **for long enough."** Hey I'm not a complainer." Naruto said to the voice in his head**." Listen, do you want to know why the people in the village hate you are not."** The voice said." W-what… you can tell me why they hate me?" Naruto asked.(You guys know what happens next…..)" So your inside me." Naruto asked poking his stomach**." Hey** **stop that brat, Now that you know that you're a vessel it's time to improve your self, no more self hating, You're better than those people, remember it."** The Kyubii exclaimed. "How are you going to help me?" Naruto asked**."…Work….Work….Work."** The Kyubii said and he began to laugh." Aww man… This will be fun right?" Naruto asked**." Get some sleep kit, It's going to be a long** **day tomorrow."** The Kyubii said and Naruto drifted off to sleep.

Sin: Well that is the first chapter… Review and I'll update often, and don't forget to vote for a couple, either Sakura,Ino,Hinata,or OC. Like I said, it matters not. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back…..Got 5 reviews and 3 votes, it is a 3-way tie between Hinata,Ino, and Sakura. I would like to thank Crosser,dragonzice,Saria19,AznAltron, and my first reviewer rain alchemist….Anywayz enjoy the next chapter. Review and enjoy.

A Beginning

"Zzzzzzz……Zzzzzz….Zzz….**WAKE UP KIT!**" Naruto jumped from out of his bed and landed on the ground with a thud."Ow, that hurts."Naruto grumbled rubbing his bruised butt. He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall."4:30….. WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY!"Naruto screamed out loud to the Kyubii."**I wanted us to get a fresh** **start, so suit up and lets go."** The Kyubii said ready to get started."B-but my clothes were destroyed remember?" Naruto asked."**Of course I remember…Hmmm what** **to do… alright kit, Stand up.**" Naruto stood up and groggily wiped his eyes." Okay now what?" As soon as Naruto asked this question his clothes disappeared."Ahhh I'm naked!" Naruto yelled covering his shame."**Grrr, just hold up a second.**" Their was a popping noise and clothes reappeared on his body." Hey this looks just like the clothes the old man gave me." Naruto said feeling on the clothe**." Alright Kit enough talk,** **it's time to get to work.**" Naruto put on his serious face and walked out the door.

Naruto sighed happily after figuring out that the neighbors dog is asleep at this time of day." There'll be no dog chasing today!" Naruto thought to himself. He continued walking until he approached a large clearing." Alright Kyubii-sensai, what do you want me to d- hey a butterfly." Naruto said as he went of task**." PAY ATTENTION KIT!"** The Kyubii sighed in anger and Naruto stopped."sorry." Naruto muttered under his breath**. "Alright kit, time to get down to business, first off you have terrible Chakra** **control, I cannot stress that enough."** The Kyubii said." Alright how do I learn how to control it?" Naruto asked excitedly**." First, gather all the chakra you have** **into your right hand."** The Kyubii instructed. Naruto closed his eyes and began to gather up his chakra until his right hand turned blue." Alright I did it!" Naruto said in surprised as he got it on his first try**. " Slow down kit, that was the easy part, Now throw** **it in the air and catch it."** The Kyubii smirked as he watched Naruto throw it in the air and disappear before it went to his hands." Wha-what the heck happened to my chakra!" Naruto exclaimed as he fell to the ground exhausted**." You see** **kit, since you could not hold your chakra away from your body, you tend to get** **exhausted a lot faster than if you used any other jitsu regularly."** The wise Kyubii explained." So how do I learn how to hold it longer." Naruto asked slowly regaining his energy**." Lets rest awhile and regain your chakra."**

" **Alright Kit time to try this again."** The Kyubii ordered and naruto stood up and began charging his chakra again**." Alright this time when you throw it in the air,** **concentrate on it, keep your mind on the ball, act as if it was still attached to your hand."** The Kyubii said and Naruto stood silently for a while and yelled as he threw his chakra in the air.

" Come on Naruto…. Concentrate." Naruto thought keeping his mind on the ball going threw the air. It began to fall and naruto held up his hand."……(thump)… I GOT IT!" Naruto rejoiced as he held the ball and began to throw it up and down again." I DID IT, I DID IT!" Naruto continued screaming**." Shut kit…. Hmmmm I did not excpect for you to get on just after the second try."** The Kyubii said more to himself than to Naruto." That's because I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage." Naruto said with his fist raised. The Kyubii smirked at his vessel**." Alright kit for your next lesson follow down** **that dusty road until we reach a building."** The Kyubii said trying to remember where the building was. " why would we go to a smelly ole' building anyway." Naruto said not liking the fact that they were going to stop training for a while**." Grrr, Hurry up and do it runt."** The Kyubii commanded." Alright, alright." Naruto said and began to walk toward the building."

" (cough,cough) What is this place?" Naruto asked entering the empty building and looking around at his surroundings. There was books laying around with scrolls on top of them." **Before I… made my assault on Kohana I needed a place where I could hide all my** **secrets in the rare event that I would be defeated, and we know what** **happened."** The Kyubii sighed scratching against his cage." So how come I was able to get in?" Naruto asked the Kyubii**." This place can only be seen, entered, and** **touched my own will. Since you are apart of me, you can enter at any** **time."** The Kyubii explained to his vessel**."…. Well what are you waiting for,** **grab that scroll in front of you."** The Kyubbi said and Naruto approached the scroll and picked it up." What's this?" Naruto asked as he read the words out loud." Shadow clone jitsu, that sounds cool." Naruto said as he looked over the scroll**." This is** **the first jitsu I want you to learn, although it is a forbidden jitsu that only most Jounin(Sp) know… but not all 5 year old boys have the great Kyubii inside him,** **give it a shot."** The Kyubii instructed and Naruto began to concentrate his chakra in his body."….. Shadow clone jitsu." There was a cloud of smoke in the room as Naruto did the jitsu." Alright I di-… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Naruto screamed as he saw a deformed clone crawl toward him." K-kill me." The clone managed to gasp out.

" **Naruto end the jitsu."** The Kyubii hastily informed Naruto. Naruto took all his chakra from the clone." W-what the hell was that thing?" Naruto asked although afraid to learn the answer." **That was a failed shawdow clone..hmmm, it seems I over estimated** **you kit." **The Kyubii said with disappointment in his voice." No, I can do it, I just need to concentrate more." Naruto said beginning to gather his chakra again**."Hmph, have it your way."**

Naruto hit the ground with a thud and looked at all the destruction inside the building. After 2 hours he had finally made 1 successful shadow clone. It was hard to make because all the deformed clones kept trying to kill him**." So kit you finally did it."** The Kyubii said smirking to himself." Yea…. I did." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

" Yes, I'm getting stronger and stronger." Naruto said to himself**." Alright kit it time to** **teach you one of my own personal jitsu."** The Shadow clone scroll in front of Naruto disappeared and was replaced by a new scroll. Naruto picked it up and read it." Demon fox jitsu, Soul sword?" Naruto looked at the scroll with a puzzled look on his face**." Kit this will be one of your greatest jitsu's kit."** The Kyubii said." What does it do?" Naruto asked his sensei**." Try it for your self."** The Kyubii told his student and Naruto began to do the hand signs."…….. DEMON FOX JITSU, SOUL SWORD!" Naruto raised his hand in the air and a red blade came down on his hand. Naruto grabbed it and swung it around."… It's just a regular ole' sword." Naruto told the Kyubii as the chakra around the sword turned the whole blade green." Hey how come the sword changed colors?" Naruto asked as the sword once again turned red, then green**."Have you ever heard someone say ' you wear your emotions on your sleeves.'** **Well Kit, You're going to wear yours on your sword." **The Kyubii said as he watched the blade turn purple**." Ahh, now you understand."** The Kyubii said." But, no matter what color it is, it will still do the same thing right?" Naruto asked staring at the blade**." Actually kit, I don't know. This is the first time I've seen a mortal** **wield this blade."** The Kyubii answered truthfully. Naruto took all the chakra in the out of the sword back into his body." Sweet I got a demon sword." Naruto jumped in the air, but fell down completely exhausted." **Maybe you shouldn't move so much kit.** **You use a lot of chakra making that blade of yours."** The Kyubii said with a slight bit of concern in his voice**." Come on kit, grab some of those scrolls and** **lets head home."** The Kyubii told Naruto. Naruto stood up and curiously walked around picking up a few scrolls and books." Alright sensei, lets go." Naruto gathered his things and began to walk home.

Naruto walked in his house and the first thing he did was fall to the ground." So…much….pain." Naruto muttered into the carpet he was looking into**." Today was** **nothing kit, tomorrow we get serious. We only have 2 more days until your first day at the academy and we have so much to learn."** The Kyubii said with a smirk on his face.

" All I want to do right now is eat some ramen and sleep." Naruto stood up and walked to his window, looking at all of Kohana." Someday I'll rule this place." Naruto stood their a little while longer and walked to his kitchen for some shrimp ramen. For the rest of the night he read through some ninja books, learning a little here and there.He fell asleep with 2 books on his chest and a smile on his face.

Sin: Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews. I will always update for reviews. I hope that people will continue to vote for their favorite chick, and I will probably have another chapter up on Monday or Sunday. Does anyone know the name of Sasuke jitsu he used against Kakashi when they took the bell test, the fire one he used. I can't seem to remember.

Naruto Soul blade emotions so far:

Red: Neutral

Green: Confusion

Purple: Understanding.

Naru/Sakra: 1

Naru/Ino: 1

Naru/Hina: 1

Naru/Ten: 1

Peace out everyone


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back again. The feedback I got was great. I just love it when people help me. And people answered my question. It was great. And to Rain Alchemist. I would like for you to be my beta reader but….. I have no idea how that works.TT, just tell me and we can do it for the rest of the chapters. I would like to thank my reviewers and since your feedback was so good, I think I'll try to pump 2000 words in this one and give reader response. I also want to thank my regulars.( My double reviewers) Review and enjoy.

Another day of training.

Naruto had awoken to the sound of screams going through the village."(Yawn), what's going on." Naruto asked groggily, getting up to see what all the ruckus was about. He walked over to his window and he saw ANBU jumping from building to building." I think it's coming from the Uchiha Estates." One of the ANBU guards called out to his partner." I wonder what's going on sensei?" Naruto questioned his teacher**." Hmph, just** **stay sharp."** The Kyuubi answered. Naruto went into the kitchen and boiled up some ramen. When it was ready about 10 minutes later, he felt a rush of energy coming towards him." What the heck is that?" Naruto creamed running towards the window. Naruto froze as a young man passed in front of him. Time seemed to stop as their eyes met and Naruto stared at his weird shaped pupils. Time sped up again, and the young man was on his way." Who was that?" Naruto asked aloud**."Hmmm."** The Kyuubi wondered as his mind thought of the situation." **That was no regular Sharigan."** The Kyuubi thought to himself, but stored that thought in the back of his mind**." Don't worry about it** **kit, we got training to do."** The Kyuubi told his student. Naruto gobbled up his ramen and ran to his training ground.

" Alright sensei, what's going on today?" Naruto asked his sensei**." Today I'm going to** **add some weights to your daily exercise."** The Kyuubi answered back at him. Naruto face scrunched up into a ball as he thought." B-but I don't have any weights or the money to buy them." Naruto told the Kyuubi**." Hey, do you forget who you're dealing** **with here."** The Kyuubi answered and Naruto body began to feel numb… then heavy… very heavy……THUD…." W-What the hell!" Naruto said through clenched teeth as he tried to push his body off the ground, he felt like a cement block**." This my** **student, is 15 pounds worth of spirit weights."** The Kyuubi answered with a grin on his face. Naruto's mouth opened wide. How could THIS be 15 pounds, Kyuubi heard his thought and answered them**." 10 spirit pounds is about….. 100 pounds your human measurements."** The Kyuubi informed his crushed students. Naruto used all his strength to pus his body of the floor and onto his back. He clenched his teeth and sat on his hands**." That's the spirit** **kit."** The Kyuubi encouraged his student. Naruto moved to his knees and slowly stood up before he could stand straight up." I-I did it." Naruto whispered with pride in his voice.**"** **Good job kit….. Now run 10 laps around Kohona."**" Awww Sh-"

Naruto ignored the hateful glares of the villagers as he ran threw Kohona. At first it was curiosity for them, as the ninja kept falling into the ground face first, getting up, and running more. Then he would return, and their would be less tripping and a more determined face. And this was angering the villagers. On Narutos 4th trip around a villager stopped him." Hey demon, what are you doing running around here. This is a no demon zone." The man said and three of his buddies began to laugh as they approached him." Sensei, what do I do?" Naruto asked, but the Kyuubi did not answer. The first one punched him in the gut and knocked the wind out of Naruto."Omph." Naruto collapsed to the ground and went into the fetal position**." KIT, GET UP RIGHT NOW!"** The Kyuubi screamed. Naruto jumped into the air knocking one of them on the ground."S-sorry." Naruto muttered, and he turned tailed and ran. He continued to run until he collapsed from exhaustion**."…. Kit, are you okay?"** The Kyuubi asked, unsure of what to say. Naruto remained on the ground for awhile until he jumped up and made some hand signs." DEMON FOX JUTSU, SOUL BLADE!" Naruto said and the Kyuubi smirked at the color. It was a bright gold. Determination." What do you think?" Naruto asked aloud and he started to run again.

" **Alright kit, you can rest for awhile." **The Kyuubi instructed as he watched his student doing pushups under a tree. Naruto landed on his back and took a deep breathe." So sensei, what am I going to learn next?" Naruto asked**." Well kit, I think I'm going to** **add another demon jutsu to your list. Stand up."** The Kyuubi commanded and Naruto stood up stumbling, still not quiet used to the weights**." Alright, the name of** **this jutsu is called Demon Shadow jutsu."** The Kyuubi told his student." Demon Shadow, how does that work?" Naruto asked excitement running through his eyes**." Well, you know how those creeps beat you up? Well this technique allows you to** **hide in the shadows."** The Kyuubi explained." Hide in the shadows, you mean I can only do it when there is a shadow? Naruto asked**." Just do it and find** **out."** The Kyuubi instructed as he showed Naruto the hand signs in his head."…… DEMON FOX JUTSU, DEMON SHADOW!" Naruto screamed and black smoke began to climb his body." W-what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked aloud. The smoke covered him completely and he looked at his body.

" So…. What does it do again?" Naruto asked his sensei**." You see that shadow the tree is** **making?"** Kyuubi asked with a smirk on his face." Yea." Naruto replied." Walk to it." The Kyuubi commanded, and Naruto slowly walked toward the shadow. He knelt down to one knee and touched it." WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto screamed as his hand went through the shadow. Naruto got a little braver and put his whole body." What the hell, I'm inside the shadow… and I can see other shadows too." Naruto said walking around the dark abyss." **Go to another shadow kit."** The Kyuubi told his student and naruto walked to one about 10 yards away from him." Jump." Naruto jumped in the air, and found his self on the other side of the plain. He could see his jacket at the other tree.**"** **Do you understand now?"** The Kyuubi said." Heheheh." Naruto giggled out loud.

" **Concentrate kit."** The Kyuubi screamed as Naruto kept falling in the water." Well who the hell do you think I am, I'm not Jesus!" Naruto screamed at his teacher**." Ummm,** **maybe we'll save this for another day. It's getting cold."** The Kyuubi said and Naruto got out of the water shivering. The Kyuubi sighed and used his chakra to warm Naruto's body." Thanks." Naruto said finally warming up**." Well although you did** **not get this lesson on the first try, we still made some good progress, you're not even** **thinking about those weight now."** Kyuubi said." I was." Naruto said with a scowl remembering the pressure on his body. Naruto just sat there looking at the stars for a while when he struck a question." Hey Kyuubi?" Naruto asked**." Yea kit?"** Kyuubi answered back." Do you know if I will ever get to be Hokage?" Naruto asked**." Don't know kit, not a fortune teller, but I can tell you that you are on the right** **track. This is when the Fourth started training anyway."** The Kyuubi said." You mean the 4th Hokage, the guy who sealed you in my tummy." Naruto said with a laugh**." What's so funny kit."** The Kyuubi asked getting irritated." You're in my tummy." Naruto said lifting his shirt and poking his seal**." Grrr, stop that!"** The Kyuubi commanded." Hahaha, But it's funny." Naruto said as he continued poking the seal until he exhausted himself from laughter.

Naruto was walking home when he saw a girl walking down the opposite way." Excuse me?" The voice stooped Naruto in his tracks. He looked at the girl for a moment." Umm yea?" Naruto asked back." Ummm, I was just walking back from the Uchiha estates, and I kinda got lost, do you know where the main road is?" The little girl asked. Naruto looked around until he saw a small strip of road." You walk down that path and take a right, that should get you to the main road." Naruto said and he turned to walk away." Hey wait, I did not get to ask your name." The girl asked." Don't worry about it, I'm no one important." Naruto said and he began to walk away. The girl pushed back her pink hair and followed the boy's instruction. (A/N the decision has not been made yet.)

Naruto fell on his bed with a plop and grabbed a book to read." Hey Kyuubi, what's this jutsu?" Naruto asked pointing at the picture**." That's one of the Hokage's special techniques, although only 1 of the Hokages have been able to do it."** The Kyuubi said and Naruto stared at the jutsu." Whatever." Naruto said as he put that book down for another one. That last justu was just a blue ball, it looked pathetic. If he wanted to be Hokage, He needed bigger and better jutsu**." Kit, even the most basic jutsu can get** **you out of a tight spot…. How about tomorrow we work on that jutsu."** The Kyuubi said." Awww, but it looks so weak." Naruto complained**." Hmph,** **don't judge a book by its cover kit."** The Kyuubi said and Naruto shrugged it off." Hey what's this book?" Naruto asked and his face went red from what was inside." WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED BOOK IS THIS!"

Sin: Alright guys, that was another chapter. Its time to do some reader responses and such. I will update the vote list and the soul blade list…… Review and Chapters will come.

Soul blade emotions:

Green: confusion

Red: Neutral

Purple: Understanding

Gold: Determination

Crosser: Oh yea, he'll be surprised. But I think you may be surprised at the next chapter.

Freezing Flame: Thanks for the help, and thank you for telling me it was jutsu.ahhh

Cows are my friends: Thanks for reviewing again, and for the corrections

Rain Alchemist: YOU ARE A HUGE HELP, read what I typed at the top if you haven't already, you've really helped me out. Thanks

Ashaton Chaos: Love the name, thanks for the review.

Santach aingeal: Thanks for telling me how to spell kyuubi, I take no offense for friendly suggestions, so thanks

H3AvY D33: Yea, their isn't many of those. Thanks for the review

Videlthedevil666: The demon sword is awesome, and black is cool tool.

Demon of kohona: I'll try to make the chapters longer, thanks for the review.

Midnight's requiem: Thanks, short and sweet.

Inulink: I love link…. Unusual pairings are good…. Sometimes.

Korrd: Thanks for the vote and review. I'll update as long as you great people review

Kai dragoon: Thanks for putting me on your alerts list

Flame Champion: No problem

Saria19: Hey like your banner….. it's really bright

LeweL: No problem

KitMiyu: I'll update real soon, I swear

Stonebridge: Cool

Thebenjamin: Thanks for the info, I love help

BobbieUK: No problem

Sexygirl:…… Please don't review me anymore… It's embarrassing, and I know you're in school….. Idiot

VOTES

Hinata: 7… In the lead

Ino: 4

Ten: 6

Sakura: 2

Other: 1

Sin: last thing, can someone give me the last name to all 9 rookies, Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

Sin: 50 REVIEWS! I'm so happy guys. I did not think my story would get this much feedback, but it did. I was going to release this chapter on Friday, but I'm going to push the date ahead, just for you guys. Also, thanks for all the help, I'll be doing reader responses again for my faithful reviewers…. TT I'm so happy. Review and enjoy.

A Lonely Soul

When the alarm clock rung in Naruto rooms he was already up getting dressed. **" Up** **early kit."** The Kyuubi said surprised my Narutos earliness." Well, this is the last day of training we have before the academy starts, and I wanted to get a full day of training in." Naruto told the Kyuubi while tying his boots up."…under…and over…. Done!" Naruto said aloud after completing his shoe tying. After the Kyuubi had insisted he should start eating healthy, he grabbed a muffin and walked out the door. He was walking to his usual training spot when a newspaper article caught his eye. It was on the front page. "ochiwa madsacar, 1 sussiver alrive." Naruto read before he swallowed the muffin." Uchiha massacre, 1 survivor alive, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said aloud. He knew who that guy was, He was always surrounded by the girls at the playground, not that he was ever allowed in though. **" Come on kit, lets get going."** The Kyuubi ordered and Naruto left thinking about the paper.

" Alright sensei, what kind of super cool jutsu am I going to learn today?" Naruto asked with a big smile on his face**." Remember that jutsu you put down yesterday in that book** **of mine?"** Kyuubi asked." You mean that wimpy little ball?" Naruto said back." **That wimpy little ball is called the rasengan, and it crippled 2 of my legs when I** **fought the 4th Hokage."** Kyuubi said remembering the pain in his legs." Wow, a jutsu that can hurt my sensei." Naruto thought in awe**." Yep kit, and I'm** **going to teach it to you today."** The Kyuubi said and Naruto stood up." Just tell me what to do sensei." Naruto said bracing himself for instructions**." This technique takes** **extreme concentration, and I don't think your 5 year old brain can get it, but I have** **faith in your abilities."** The Kyuubi said praising his student and Naruto smiled brightly." Alright kit, go into the water, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." The Kyuubi said, and Naruto walked into the cold body of water**." Alright kit** **put your hands in front of you." **The Kyuubi instructed, and Naruto did so.**"** **Alright, put all your chakra and form it into a ball in front of you, and set it their."** The Kyuubi said and Naruto formed a chakra ball in front of him**." Now since** **this is your first time, I want you to spin the ball slowly, putting more chakra in it as you** **spin." **The Kyuubi instructed. Naruto began to spin it slowly as possible, but the ball began to bend, and Naruto reacted by putting more chakra in it so he could balance it out. **" Kit, your going to fast!"** The Kyuubi said hastily as Narutos hands kept spinning the ball. Naruto did not know what to do with the ball in his hands so he jumped in the air.

" RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed, and he punched the water filled ground, and the water erupted around him."……." Their was a silence as Naruto watched the fish that were flung in the air fall back to the water."….. WOW, I DID ALL THAT!" Naruto said, and he began to run around in the water**." Amazing, got it on his first try."** The Kyuubi said, blocking his thoughts from Naruto**. " Come on kit, lets take a break and go** **eat something."** Naruto stopped dancing around and walked toward the village.

Now being hooked on muffins, Naruto walked inside the local bakery. " Ahhh." Naruto sighed out loud, as he took in the scent of the bread. The stares had begun again, but Naruto simply ignored them and went to the muffin aisle." Banana, blueberry." Naruto muttered as he went threw the different flavor." Hey demon, who said you can come in here?" A man asked, and Naruto shook his head, it was like déjà vu in this place." Sir, all I want is some muffins." Naruto said looking the man in the eye**." Hey kit, this is the** **perfect time for me to teach you a new demon jutsu, soul eye jutsu."** The Kyuubi said assessing the situation." How do I do that?" Naruto asked still looking at the man as he asked the Kyuubi in his head**." Summon your chakra in your body and move it** to **your eyes."** Naruto did so and he closed his eyes and swirled the chakra around in his head.

" Awwww, is the little demon going to cry!" The man said laughing, but stopped short when Naruto looked at his eyes. Naruto eyes had a gold glint to them, and were his pupil was, there was a tail of the nine tailed fox. Naruto opened his eyes and many senses hit him. He got dizzy, but recovered quickly. He looked at the man and saw a gray aura around him." He's afraid!" Naruto thought to himself. He walked toward the man and he scampered off." S-stay away demon." The man said and he ran off." W-why is he scared?" Naruto asked**." Your eyes kit, the power of the soul eyes is a young power, but it** **gets stronger as you get stronger. Right now, you only have one tail of my** **nine, each one bringing a new power to you. As of now, you can only** **sense powerful emotions, that man had a strong sense of fear, which is why** **you could see his fear."** The Kyuubi explained. Naruto simply picked up his muffins, went to the counter and paid for it, walked out of the bakery with one word to say."Cool."

Naruto was walking back to his training spot and sat down so he could finish his muffins in peace and quiet. He heard a shuffle and turned around to see a young girl spying on him behind a tree. He giggled to himself and activated his shadow fox jutsu and went into the shadows. He walked around till he found the shadow of the tree the girl was behind. The girl was lost in confusion. " He was just here, what happened to him?" The girl asked quietly." The girl shrieked when she felt a hand on her shoulder and fell on her butt." Oops, I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you." Naruto said. The girl looked up in embarrassment at the boy she had been spying on. She was their earlier when he slammed his rasengan into the water and decided to follow him to see how he got so powerful.

" Why are you spying on me?" Naruto asked getting on one knee so he could look the girl in the eye. The girl backed away slowly." W-well, I-I was w-watching y-" Naruto could not take it anymore and began to walk away." Sheesh, she can't even talk straight." Naruto said going back to his tree and grabbing a muffin. He put some of his chakra in the muffin and went back and gave it to the girl." Here eat this." Naruto commanded, and the girl slowly took it and began to eat it. Naruto sat next to her and watched as she ate. He noticed her empty eyes and bluish hair. Naruto shook his head and stared forward.

The girl swallowed the food and smiled at Naruto." Thanks for the fo- Oh my!" The girl gasped. She wasn't stuttering." I guess my super muffin worked." Naruto said**." You** **mean my super muffin kit."** The Kyuubi said, glad that his idea worked." You should go home now, it's getting cold." Naruto said to the young girl, and she got up and dusted herself off. Naruto stood up and Hinata stared shyly at the ground." Thank you very much. My name is Hyuuga Hinata." She said doing a small bow, and Naruto began to walk away." Wait! Who are you?" Hinata asked." Don't worry about it, I'm no one important." Naruto said and he continued walking away, and Hinata watched till his figure disappeared.

Naruto was walking down the pier when he heard someone crying." I wonder who is crying?" Naruto asked his sensei. Naruto looked down to see a young boy crying while staring out at the sea**." That's the last Uchiha kit." **The Kyuubi answered back. Naruto stared at him for a while and began to walk down the pier and he sat next to the crying boy. The boy froze immediately but did not move away." What are you doing?" The boy asked crying." Just looking at the sea." Naruto said back and continued to look out at the sea. The boy was getting angry. Who did this boy think he was. He was the last Uchiha and if he wanted alone time, he could get it." Crying never helps." Naruto said and this brought the boy out of his trance." How do you know, you have no idea how it feels to be alone!" The boy said loudly." That's were you're wrong, my name is Uzimaki Naruto." The boy gasped at realizing who this boy was. His parents always talked about the boy. He suddenly felt sad. So sad, he did something against his nature." I'm sorry." The boy said looking away." Don't be sorry, be brave." Naruto told the boy." B-but it hurts." The boy responded back at him." I know, but do you think your family would want you crying all day, they would want you to get stronger." Naruto said looking at the boy.

" I guess you're right." The boy said and he stood up and wiped his tears away. The boy looked at Naruto and smiled." My name is Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you." Sasuke said and he put his hand out. Naruto looked shocked, but gladly shook his hand with a huge grin on his face. Naruto let go of his hands and started to walk away from the pier.

" Where are you going?" Sasuke asked." Home, first day of the academy is tomorrow." Naruto told him, and Sasuke smiled. He would see the boy tomorrow.

" Yawwwwnnnn, Kyuubi, what a day." Naruto said flopping on the bed**." You really** **surprised me today kit, tomorrow you'll go to your first class and be introduced to a new** **level of education."** The Kyuubi told him." You're still going to train me, right sensei?" Naruto asked**." Of course kit, the academy goes to slow for** **your level of fighting."** The Kyuubi answered, and Naruto smiled. He reached into the bag next to his body and frowned, he was out of muffins." Grrr." Naruto mumbled and rested his head back on the bed. He wondered how his first day was going to be and he smiled happily**." Don't get too excited kit, tomorrow you'll be back in the real world,** **your world."** Kyuubi said, and Naruto understood what he meant." Which is why I have to become Hokage!" Naruto said, and he got up and grabbed a book.**"** **That's the spirit kit."** The Kyuubi said and read along side Naruto.

Sin: Another chapter completed folks. Tomorrow is the big day for Naruto, Will he be ready…. First The jutsu, then reader response. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story…..

Soul Blade Jutsu: Soul eye Jutsu:

Green: Confusion Gray: Fear

Red: Neutral

Purple: Understanding

Gold: Determination

VFSNAKE: Don't worry, I understood. Thanks for voting

Korrd: Thanks for putting me in your C2… it means a lot to me TT

NarutoNineTails: THIS CHOICE IS NOT MINE THE REVIEWERS…sorry

BobbieUK: Thanks for the help… and the massacre is just a pity thing… not really

Crosser: I'll never tell you… but you could be close -

Dragonzice: Thanks a lot

Altharus: Thanks for the review

Cows are my friends: I got your review and email.. I was so confused at first

KyuubiHokage: Thank you

BlueTdragon: Thanks for the help

Spenz: Thank you for telling me the dogs name… I could not remember

KiraLucas: Thanks for the girls names

Shikamaru9: Anko and Naruto are alike…. Except for age

Chiron2104: Thanks. Cheers

Striker1346: It may be overdone, but everyone likes it.

Saini Casina: Thanks for the vote and review

Isthisparidise: Hmmmm, good idea my friend

S-Wanderer999: YOU HELPED ME BIG TIME… especially with the teacher names. Thanks

H3AvY D33: The verdict is grim my friend.

Irsool: I'm lazy too…. And sleepy

Freezingflame: Oh… You're a pervert alright… icky pervert… Just kidding

Dragon Man 180: Thanks for the help, very appreciated

Puptastic25: Thanks for the help, very appreciasted

Heavens Sin: I LOVE YOUR NAME, thanks for the vote.

Hinata: 15

Ten: 15,A TWO WAY TIE!

Sakura: 2

Ino: 5

Other: 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, you people are great. Review and I'll release more chapters. If I reach my quota then I should have another chapter out by Saturday or Sunday, it all depends on you guys.

Peace out


	5. Chapter 5

Sin: Hey guys, I'm back, and ready for another chappy, but first, to address some issues that have come up. Their were some reviews that suggested that Naruto has been growing to fast, I agree with you, he has been growing a wittle to fast, and I will be slowing him down a little. But I planned this from the start, I just had to give him a few key jutsu before I could slow him down. Second, There is not going to be a real romance right now in his 5 year old stage, he won't start actually 'going out' with anyone yet until he gets about 12 years old( Around the time the teams get formed.) But what will happen right now is a strong bond. Plus, if tentan wins, then you won't see nothing form for a while between them, so who ever second place is, would occupy him till them. Review and enjoy. 

The first day of school

" HURRAAYY!" Naruto screamed jumping from out under the covers." Today's the day kit." The Kyuubi said as he watched Naruto stretched and did some morning exercises.

" **You're not going to war kit, you're just going to school." **The Kyuubi said watching the excited boy." Do you think I'll make friends?" Naruto asked not really expecting an answer." **You'll do just fine kit, Now lets go so you can pick up some** **muffins along the way."** Kyuubi said, his voice sounding strangely like a mothers**." I'm going soft."** The Kyuubi thought as Naruto grabbed a red notebook and walked out the door, face held high.

Munching on a muffin, Naruto looked around at the kids walking toward the academy and he smiled at the fact that he probably would be meeting them soon. Naruto was not watching were he was going when he bumped into someone."Ooph." Naruto gasped as the air left him." How troublesome." The person he ran into muttered. Naruto looked up to see a boy around his age. He had on a netted shirt with a white jacket over it, and the most bored expression on his face. Naruto almost cried when he saw his new muffin lying on the ground. The boy looked curiously at Naruto and reached into the bag he was carrying and brought out a blueberry and banana muffin and tossed it to Naruto. Naruto looked up just in time to catch the muffin. Naruto bit into the muffin and his face lit up.

" THIS IS THE BEST MUFFIN EVER!" Naruto screamed aloud and he jumped up in the air." Thank you so much, my name is Uzimaki Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto asked holding out his hand. The boy grabbed Naruto hand and allowed him to be pulled up.

"…. My name is Naru Shikamaru." Shikamaru said surprised he actually told the boy this." Are you going to the academy?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru nodded." Well, I'll see you there then, see ya." Naruto said waving and walking toward the Hokages office.

" **Hey kit, why are we going to the Hokages office?"** The Kyuubi asked." He told me that on first day of the academy he would enroll me himself." Naruto said explaining the situation to his sensei. When Naruto got to the front gate, he saw one of the guards face light up as he saw his favorite punching bag. Naruto gulped loudly and back up. Then an Idea struck him. Naruto muttered some words to himself while doing hand sings and he shrunk into the ground under the gates shadow. The guard eyes widened when he saw this." Man, I got to lay off that spicy ramen." The guard mumbled and he went back to his post. Naruto searched around the shadows for a while until he felt a familiar chakra. He jumped up behind the Hokages desk and snickered to himself, He was going to scare the crap out of the Hokage. He slowly walked behind the desk and jumped." Ah Naruto you're here." The Hokage said standing up causing Naruto to fall on the ground." How did you know I was their?" Naruto asked rubbing his head." No time for that, it's time to get to the academy." The Hokage said, he gathered up some papers and walked out of the office, Naruto following closely behind.

When Naruto entered the school and walked to the front desk, he looked around for the first time. He smiled as he thought of what he would learn first." Okay, He's all set to go." The man at the front desk said. Naruto looked up and the Hokage smiled down at him." It seems you are ready for your first day." The Hokage said ruffling Narutos hair.

" Yep, I can't wait till I learn some super cool jutsu." Naruto said and the Hokage smiled.

" You're going to get a little surprise Naruto." The Hokage thought. He reached down in his holster and pulled out a kunai." Naruto, I want you to have this kunai." The Hokage said and Naruto stared at the kunai." Why? Don't you need it?" Naruto asked holding the kunai**." That kunai is chakra filled kit."** The Kyuubi said feeling the chakra flowing through the kunai. Tears filled Narutos eyes as he put it in his holster." Thanks old man." Naruto said and he turned around and walked down the hallway, notebook in his hand.

-------------------------Moment of truth----------------------------

Naruto walked in the class room to find out he was early. There were only a few people in the class room. He noticed a certain person in particular." Hey it's the girl that was spying on me." Naruto told the Kyuubi and he walked toward the girl who was currently laying her head on the desk." Hinata!" Hinata looked up and an immediate blush crept her cheek. It was that boy from the other day." Hello." Hinata said stutter free." Well since we are class mates now, I can tell you my name." Naruto said and he held his hand out." My name is Uzimaki Naruto." Naruto said with a grin on his voice." Thank you for telling me your name Naruto-kun." Hinata said and Naruto sent a strange look her way.

"Kun?" Naruto thought**." Hmph, seems you have an ally already kit."** The Kyuubi said looking at the girls blank eyes. Naruto dismissed himself and walked around the room to find his self a suitable seat. " I should sit in the front row, so I can see and hear better." Naruto thought and he moved so he could sit on the front row. More people were starting to flood in the classroom. Some kids had their parents with them and others walked in on their on. The bell rung loudly, and thus began Narutos first day of school.

" Alright kids settle down….. Settle down…. SHUT UP!" A man with brown hair screamed and all the kids immediately stooped talking." Sorry about that. Anyways, my name is Iruka, but you guys will call me Iruka-sensei. I'll like to be the first to welcome to Konohas very own ninja academy." Iruka said as he paused and looked for a certain scroll. Naruto was starting to get agitated so he opened up his desk and formed a chakra ball to see how long he could hold it." 3 minutes so far kit." The Kyuubi said keeping track of time." Alright now it's time to call roll, just say here when I call your name." Iruka took a deep breath and began to call out names.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Here!"

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"Here!"

"Akimichi Chouji"

"Here!"" No eating in class!"

Iruka was just about to say the next name on the list when his blood froze." That demon is in my class!" Iruka thought to his self as he searched the class for the vessel. His eyes sharpened when his eyes fell on the boy who was currently looking in his desk." Uzimaki Naruto!" Iruka said sharply. Naruto looked up to say here but balked at the look in his new sensei's eyes." I-it's that look." Naruto said and knew only bad things could happen next." Naruto, would you mind moving to the back, we have a more… promising student coming in, and I think that seat would work best for him." To anyone else, it might have sounded like a simple request, but Naruto knew better**." Don't take that from him kit." **The Kyuubi said, but Naruto stood up slowly and walked to the back of the room. Their were to empty seats by the window, so he parked himself their and smiled innocently at the teacher." Is that better now Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked and Iruka smiled back." Perfect."

Sasuke had no idea what caused him to want to come to school today, he did not want to, yet he willed his self out of bed and walked towards the academy. He hated the stares that he was getting as he walked down the hallways. All the adults had this sympathetic look in their eyes, he did not want their pity. Sasuke took a deep breathe and entered the classroom. As he entered everyone gasped. He began to here the giggles and whispers and he rolled his eyes." Ah Uchiha Sasuke, you decided to come." Iruka said with a smile on his face, and Sasuke just grunted. He looked in disgust at the seating arrangement. To every pair of desk there was an empty one next to it, forcing Sasuke to sit with someone.

Sasuke looked around and tried to find the least annoying person to sit by. His eyes opened in shock when he saw Naruto in the back of the classroom, his shock recovered quickly and he made his way to the back. Every was now burning Naruto mentally with their eyes.

Once again, Naruto was practicing his chakra control, when he heard a desk move next to him. Naruto looked up and smiled when he saw Sasuke sit down next to him. Naruto said nothing and just stared ahead." Sasuke, are you sure you want to sit…. Their. We have better seats for you." Iruka said and glared at Naruto." I'm fine." Sasuke said." You better not cause any problems for him Uzimaki." Iruka said and Sasuke flinched, remembering the conversation that they had." Are people always this mean to him." Sasuke thought out loud, but he noticed Naruto wasn't really paying attention to their sensei." Hey, what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered, and his eyes widened when Naruto pulled out a steadily shrinking chakra ball." I'm practicing chakra control, care to join me?" Naruto asked sweating. Sasuke smirked and made his own ball." Betcha mine will last longer than yours." Sasuke said and Naruto smiled at the thought of a challenge, of course Naruto knew he would win, but the game began anyway. School might not be so lonely after all.

Sin: Sorry to leave it at that guys, but my next chapter is going to be huge, and I wanted to break it off their. Also, sorry for lack of Kyuubi and action, but that was to be expected with Narutos first day of school. I'll update as soon as possible, I'm already righting the chapter as we speak, it should be up by late Monday or afternoon Tuesday. As for pairings, I got a solution that will work for the ten lovers and Hinata lovers.( but I'll never tell) Their might even be a little Anko in their. I find her very interesting. So don't worry any more. Review and lets make that 100 mark. See ya. And I'm serious. Next chapter will be very long, I'm aiming for 4,000 words, a double chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

(FIRE WORKS) 100! (FIRE WORKS) I got 100 reviews, and now it's time or my promise of a double chapter. Thank you guys for supporting my story…. I feel so loved, plus my birthday is on Wednesday…… I love reviews. This chapter will take every bit of patience I have I have. So review and enjoy. Oh, and I only do the Blade and eye jutsu when it was upgraded or recently used. I may try a new writing style in a paragraph. Some people said it would be easier. I'll try it once, and you guys tell me what you think.

Still the first day

Sasuke was in a state of shock. Although Naruto had started at least 30 minutes before him. Here he was, with his chakra ball shrinking faster and faster. He was sweating like a pig. He glanced at Naruto, who had his eyes closed and one bead of sweat running down his nose. If this kept up, he was going to lose.

"Naruto I'm asking a question?" Iruka screamed, and Narutos chakra ball immediately dissipated.

"Umm, yes Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked while the Kyuubi was snickering.

"What unleashes and focuses the power of chakra?" Iruka asked with a smirk on his face.

Naruto thought for a while, when the Kyuubi decided to put in his 2 cents

"**Hand signs kit."** The Kyuubi said simply.

"Hand signs of course!" Naruto said, and shocked looks entered the face of some of the students. Iruka clenched his teeth together in anger.

"How did the brat manage to get it right." Iruka thought with a scowl on his face. Although a part of him wanted to congratulate the boy for getting it right. Iruka shook his head at the thought. He just glared and continued the lesson.

"…. I win Naruto." Sasuke said still holding his chakra ball with a smirk on his face.

"W-what, but Iruka distracted me." Naruto complained, angry that he had lost.

"But, isn't this the whole exercise was about. Keeping your head straight even in time of distress. You just got the raw end of the pokey stick." Sasuke said.

"**The kid has a point their kit**." The Kyuubi said looking at the stunned look on Narutos face.

" Lousy Sasuke and stupid Kyuubi, teaming up on me." Naruto mumbled, Sasuke just smiled as the bell for recess rung**.(A/N. Tell me how I did, and I might change my style of righting, now, back to the original.)**

Naruto sighed out loud when the bell rung. It 'seemed' that Iruka-sensei called on him for every question, and each one was getting more and more difficult. Good thing he had the Kyuubi to help**." Look kit, he's going to keep on picking on you, unless** **you start missing the answers**." The Kyuubi said." Hmm, you're right. I'll miss every question from now on. I'll even do poorly in all my studies." Naruto said, and the Kyuubi cringed at how Naruto accepted this so fast." So you're going to be dead last?" Sasuke said gathering his things, surprised when Naruto started to talk out lout." Yep, then Iruka-sensei won't pick on me anymore." Naruto said with a sad tone to his voice, and Sasuke smiled sadly." Come on Naruto, it's time to go outside." Sasuke said and Naruto grabbed his notebook and headed out the door.

Naruto and Sasuke were swinging on the swing set with a bored look on their face. Naruto was just about to explode from boredom when Sasuke got an idea." Hey Naruto, wanna train?" Sasuke asked and Naruto jumped off the set." Sure thing Sasuke." Naruto said and they made their way to the grass field. When Sasuke walked by with Naruto, it caught the attention of the students, and they followed them to where the field was." Sasuke-kun, what's going on." A loud girl with pink hair asked." Me and Naruto are about to spar." Sasuke said with a straight voice. Sakura looked at Naruto and smirked.

" That dope doesn't stand a chance against you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said hoping to get the recognition from Sasuke." Leave him alone forehead girl." A blond girl spoke walking on the other side of Sasuke." Shut up Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun enjoys my presence, don't you?" Sakura asked." No!" Sasuke mumbled." See he does enjoy my presence." Sakura said ignoring what Sasuke just said." Were you listening forehead girl, he dislikes your presence. I bet he likes mines more." Ino said." No" Sasuke repeated getting agitated." Hahah, you got diced Ino-pig." Sakura said laughing." SHUT UP AND LET ME SPAR!" Sasuke screamed. He took a deep breath as he girls went to the side lines, and he faced Naruto." Okay, lets get this done." Sasuke said, and Naruto just chuckled.

"Okay…… Sasuke-kun."

Naruto charged at Sasuke and delivered a kick to sasukes lower body. They had promised a taijutsu battle only. Sasuke jumped in the air and tried to deliver a punch to Narutos open chest. Naruto laid on his back and blocked sasukes fist by grabbing it and twisting it. Naruto the kicked up and hit sasukes chest, which sent him flying. The whisper started as soon as he hit him.

"Wow, sasuke is getting beaten."

"This kid is not half bad."

"We have to tell Iruka about this."

No. That's the last thing he needed." Looks like I'm going to have to throw the match sensei." Naruto told the Kyuubi and he just snorted." If you say so kit." Sasuke had just pulled his body back on his feet and had charged Naruto. Naruto flinched as sasukes fist came crashing into his face. Naruto twisted as he was slammed into the ground by sasukes hit. Sasuke looked in shock. Then his shock turned into a scowl and he lifted Naruto by his collar and whispered." What are you doing, you should have dodged that." Sasuke said looking in his eye." I have to be a dead last sasuke, now finish me off." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and let go of Naruto and kicked him in the face. Naruto feigned extreme pain, and fell on the ground. Their was silence for a while, when every one rushed him.

"Wow sasuke, you did great."

"Way to beat that loser."

"I knew he was no match for an Uchiha."

Sasuke just blocked out the words of praise and looked at Narutos body. He walked over to it and lifted it up." You okay Naruto?" Sasuke whispered." Yea, yea, but do you have to his so hard." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. The bell rung for recess to end, and Naruto and Sasuke walked back into the classroom, but no one knew that a certain

Red-eyed Uchiha had watched the fight." Get strong… little brother." The figure said with a tear escaping his eye.

Iruka smirked as he wrote on the board, and turned to the class." Alright class, what does this word say?" Iruka said and almost everyone but Naruto raised their hand." How bout you Naruto?" Iruka asked with a smirk on his face. Naruto cringed at the name on the board, but answered anyway."…. Kyuubi." Naruto said with a smile on his face." That's right, and does anyone know who the Kyuubi is….. yes Sasuke?" He looked surprised because he did not raise his hand but answered anyway." The Kyuubi is the legendary nine-tailed fox. An evil demon which attacked our village 5 years ago. He brutally murdered many of our villagers." Sasuke said and Narutos heart clinched**." Calm down kit**." The Kyuubi said trying to calm down his student." Yes, that's right, but he was also beating by the 3rd Hokage. Had his tails ripped off and fed to him." Iruka said looking straight at Naruto. Naruto couldn't take it anymore." But the Kyuubi can't be killed by any mortal right?" Naruto questioned with an innocent smile on his face." No that's wrong Naruto…. The Kyuubi is DEAD!" Iruka said sternly." That demon killed my parent's right in front of me." Iruka whispered and Naruto grimaced." Kyuubi-sensei…. Why?" Naruto asked about to throw up."**…….**" The Kyuubi did not respond." But sensei. What if the Kyuubi comes back?" Sakura asked and Iruka smiled." Then he would be killed and tortured for eternity." He said looking at Naruto. But the face Naruto had did not bring him pleasure like he thought, it clinched at his heart." Why am I feeling this way for that heartless demon?" Iruka asked himself and he returned back to the board.

"Alright kids, it's time for lunch so….. Outside you go." Iruka said and sat down at his desk. He had some things to think about.

Naruto frowned as his stomach frowned." I should not have eaten all my muffins in the morning." Naruto told Sasuke." Come on Naruto; let's go sit in the shade under the tree."

Sasuke said and Naruto walked over to the tree and sat down." What a day." Naruto said sighing and clutching his tummy." How troublesome, there are 2 people in my favorite spot." Naruto looked up to see the kid from this morning." HEY YOU"RE THE MUFFIN MAN!" Naruto screamed and the boy flinched at his loudness." You must be that clumsy boy…. How troublesome." The boy said as he reached in his bag and gave Naruto another muffin." WOW, you've helped me out twice already, Thanks!" Naruto said and he began to munch on the muffin getting crumbs on Sasuke who just scowled. The boy turned to walk away when Naruto stopped him." Hey, why don't you eat with us, we kinda did take your spot." Naruto said with a frown. The boy gave them a lazy smile and sat down under the tree." Thanks for the muffin Shikamaru." Naruto said appreciably and Shikamaru smiled." No problem Naruto." And they munched on muffins until the bell rung.

Iruka instantly took notice to the new sitting arrangements. Now a second boy had chosen to sit next to Naruto. This time it was the silent one." What draws people to him?" Iruka questioned to himself as he watched the sleeping vessel. Sasuke was looking annoyed.

" I know the dope wanted to be dead last, but he still shouldn't sleep through class." Sasuke told Shikamaru." Staying awake is troublesome." Shikamaru said, but Naruto was not sleeping. He was having a mind battle with the Kyuubi." I got you this time." Naruto screamed in his mind. He let out a war cry and moved his hand." That's check." Naruto said rubbing his nose in pride**." Check mate kit."** The Kyuubi said smugly. Naruto balked at the sentence, then he looked at the bored. He grabbed his head in frustration." Oh no, that means…." Naruto trailed off, but the Kyuubi filled in the blanks." **75 more pounds added to** **your weights**." The Kyuubi said, and with a flare of his chakra, Naruto instantly felt the weight." Arghh, stupid fox." Naruto mumbled**." Maybe next time you'll learn that jutsu kit**." The Kyuubi said dismissing Naruto back into the real world. Narutos head snapped up and sasuke looked at him with a weird stare." Had a nice sleep Naruto?" Sasuke asked jokingly." I just missed out on something very cool." Naruto muttered and he let his heavy head hit the desk." **You'll learn the Angel Sin jutsu some other time kit.**" The Kyuubi said." Whatever."

Still mad over the loss of the jutsu, Naruto repeatedly made himself look like a fool, and he was already getting a rep for being an idiot. Although Sasuke did not like the idea of Naruto acting stupid, he would support him. Besides, it was really funny, even Shikamaru was chuckling." Naruto, what is the name of the hidden mist village?" Iruka asked. He did not know why, but he wanted Naruto to stop asking stupid. Before, he was giving him some jounin questions and he was getting it right, but now he could not answer a basic geography question." I don't know… mist Ville." Naruto said dumbly, and the students began to laugh again." I think this is my fault." Iruka thought." Bah, the demon deserves this." Iruka said trying to convince himself, but it was not working." Maybe you should ease up a bit Naruto?" Sasuke asked." Don't worry. Pretty soon he won't call on me at all." Naruto said with a sad smile**." You shouldn't demean your self kit."** The Kyuubi said." It's fine sensei….. Really." Naruto said with a quiet voice. He looked at the clock and smiled. Their was only 5 minutes of school left. Only 5 more minutes.

----------------------------------------Double Time----------------------------------------------------

A/N: There is going to be a minor…minor crossover, and it only has to do with name and summons some people will notice… some won't. just try not to look for it." Enjoy

Naruto waved to Sasuke as the boy walked down his street and Naruto sighed." Hey kit. It's only 2:00. **You wanna train** **some, of course you do lets go**." Kyuubi said not letting Naruto answer, and Naruto said. He was tired from his first day of school, but he knew that he had to train." Okay sensei lets go." Naruto said and he began to run to his usual training spot.

" These weights are so heavy." Naruto said straining under the pressure of the spirit weights**." Hey kit…. I feel a very power** **chakra reading…. It's very powerful**." The Kyuubi said gravely. Naruto got a smile on his face and activated his soul eye jutsu. He looked around till he saw a huge amount of chakra surrounded in dark red." The person is in extreme pain… I have to help them." Naruto said and he broke out in a run. Naruto kept running until he approached the source of the chakra and he gasped at what he saw." What in Hokages name?"

Naruto rubbed his soul filled eyes at the scene in front of him. There was a blue fox with two wings sticking out of the back.

" **What the hell is that?" **The Kyuubi asked. Naruto blinked 3 times, but the chakra kept reappearing."** Hey, is this stupid kid going to help me or not**." Naruto heard the fox say." Hey I'm not stupid!" Naruto shouted. The fox chakra flared in purple before going back to the dark red." **You can here me?"** The fox asked." Yea I can here you, ya mean fox." Naruto said and the fox just smiled." **Well…. Help me out**." The fox said, and that's when Naruto noticed his foot in the bear trap. Naruto walked over and released the trap, and the fox shook his leg freely. His chakra was now a tiny flare of blue." Happy now?" Naruto asked, even though he knew the answer**." Hey kid…. How come you can understand me**?" The fox asked. His deep voice piercing Narutos body." Probably because of the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of me." Naruto told the fox." **You have the** **Kyuubi sealed inside of you**?" The fox questioned." **This could be interesting**." The fox thought**." Hey kid… in honor of saving** **me, I offer my services to you my services**." The fox said." What do you think I should do sensei?" Naruto asked out loud and the winged fox waited." **Find out about him, if his story clears, then we could use another powerful ally. His power is** **on par with mines, but it seems so… concentrated. It's like its sealed or something**." The Kyuubi said mad that he could not figure this fox out." Hey fox…. Who are you?" Naruto asked and the fox stood up straight." Dragon king… call me Bahamut**.(A/N Yeaaaaa.. don't worry, they'll be no FFVII in this story… just the dragons and his summons, I just wanted to put some special summons in the game….don't worry… it fits.)**

Naruto sat on the floor of his home staring at the 'Dragon king'." If you're a dragon….. Then how come you look like a fox?" Naruto question**." I take the form of the Thing the…. Mortal finds the most appealing**." Bahamut said licking his hand." So if a pervert finds you, you'll be a naked lady?" Naruto asked and the Kyuubi laughed." **I guess so**." Bahamut said who continued to lick his hand. Naruto started to get made at the dragons constant licking." How did you get here?" Naruto asked." **Umm,** **about 2 years ago a mage put a curse on my dragon form, and banished me to this place to atone for my sins**." Bahamut said.

"….. How do you do that?" Naruto asked, and the dragon sat up and started to hack and couch." **What the hell is wrong with** **him**?" The Kyuubi asked. Bahamut then hacked up a scroll and laid back down." **That's a summons scroll** **kit**." The Kyuubi said interested in what could happen." **That kid, summons up my other 15 friends. When you finally get strong enough to summon me, then I have kept my master alive long enough to keep them alive. That is how I have to** **atone.** **Right now though**." Bahamut trailed of and looked at Naruto**." Looks like you would barely be able to summon Chocomog."** Bahamut told the boy." Well, I'll just train till I'm able to then!" Naruto screamed." **Whatever….. Hey kid… do you mind if I** **sleep here. This place seems cozy**." Bahamut said lying to his side**." That goddamn dragon. Coming into my territory.**" Kyuubi said

"Don't worry sensei. The more the merrier…… right?" Naruto said unsurely. Looking at the sleeping dragon on the floor.

Naruto went back to the field so he could practice his taijutsu. The lazy dragon was sleeping under a tree while the Kyuubi barked order." **Reverse kick!**" The Kyuubi screamed and Naruto stopped in mid-air and kicked backwards while spinning.

Naruto ran out of energy and collapsed on the ground." I…. should… get….. Sasuke to help." Naruto said catching his breathe. It was true, things would progress a lot faster if he had a sparring partner." **Ah kit. We're doing just fine.**" The Kyuubi told his student. Lately, the Kyuubi has been focusing on just taijutsu and chakra control. Although Naruto called taijutsu a drunken mans jutsu. He had been persuaded at the offer of learning new jutsu when he got better chakra control." **Wouldn't want you to explode kit.**" The Kyuubi had explained. So here he was, shadow boxing. He had no more energy to create a bushin, so he was fighting his invisible opponent." I'm all out of chakra, I'm spent." Naruto said falling back to the ground. Bahamut took this chance to wake up and walk over to Narutos body." **Not even Chocomog.**" Bahamut said and he jumped on Narutos body and went back to sleep.

Naruto smiled as he watched the dragon eat. Although he was through with ramen, that didn't mean he didn't have any leftover, and the dragon was enjoying it. His face was face down in a bowl filled with ramen." **This stuff is great**." Bahamut said like a child." Are you sure you're the dragon king?" Naruto asked himself." **Now he's eating my ramen!"** The Kyuubi complained."….. You don't eat sensei." Naruto said plainly." **Is that fox inside you talking crap about me**?" Bahamut asked when Naruto talked out loud."Umm….. No!" Naruto said and Bahamut got up and walked to Narutos body. He looked inside Narutos eyes and then." **If you have something to say you stupid fox then say it.**" Bahamut said**." How I wish I could**." The Kyuubi said with an evil gleam to his eyes. Then the Kyuubi got an idea."…..WHAT…..Fine." Naruto said out loud and it confused Bahamut. Naruto did a few hand signs and a scroll popped up in front of them." **What's that kid?"** Bahamut said hesitantly." This is a contract so you can link minds with me." Naruto said remembering what his sensei said, but the last thing he needed was two foxes in his head**." Anything to tell off that damn fox**." Bahamut said. Naruto took out a kunai and cut himself on his hand while Bahamut bit his hand, and blood dripped on the scroll." Just do what I say but contrary." Naruto whispered, and Bahamut nodded.

"I,Naruto Uzimaki."

"**I,Bahamut the dragon king**."

"Fuse my mind with Bahamut the dragon king."

"**Fuse my mind with Naruto Uzimaki**."

Their was a bright flash, and when it cleared he looked at Bahamut." Welll….. does it work?" Naruto thought in his head. Bahamut looked at Naruto for a while and then." **What do you have to say now you stupid fox**?" Bahamut yelled inside Narutos mind**." Hah, you spineless dragon. You have any idea who you're talking to**?" The Kyuubi asked in rage." **Yea I do. I'm talking to someone who was stupid enough to get sealed inside a new born**!" Bahamut yelled back**." Oh yea, well at least I** didn't get banished by some 9 year old mage." The Kyuubi added.

" Bastard fox!" 

" **Spineless dragon!"**

Naruto just sighed and shook his head. What did he get himself into.

Sin: THERE YOU GO. I hoped you guys enjoyed the double chapter, although the double was just a little something I added in when I originally thought of the story. if you have concern for this part. Just review and tell me. This is the only crossover I shall do in this story, and it's not connected to it's original origin. Also to my 100th review. For being lucky number 100 you get to have free……cookie. Ahahahaha. Just kidding, ask for something for the story, I'll try to work it in. So congrats to ANEI AKUMA

Soul eye jutsu

Grey: Fear

Dark red: Pain

Blue: Relief

Review and I'll have a chapter out by my regular interval. Any questions. Just ask.

See ya.


	7. Chapter 8

Sin: Bum bum bum bummmm, I'm BACK. Sorry for the long delay, but I had no key board, but I was still able to read though. I got me a brand new one though.( It feels good beneath my fingers.) Anywayz updates should come faster now and I'll write a lot more. This time off gave me a lot of idea for the story. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them a whole lot.

Read and review. Oh yea, I got a flame form a random reader. I wish I could respond to it, but even though Naruto has all this new jutsu, the only on that he uses chakra with is the kage bushin. Oh yea, can anyone give me a list of the Japanese names for the jutsu in Naruto, or refer me to a sight where I can get it. Thanks

I got a pain in my head

3 years passed

Naruto was laying his head on his desk. It might have looked like he was sleeping, But he was actually referring a Go match going on inside his head. How they got a Go board in their, well that Naruto did not know**." Your move dragon."** Kyuubi muttered to his rival. It was a constant competition for them. Whether it be teaching Naruto jutsu or it was helping Naruto on a test ( he abandoned hid dead last resolve when it came to his test) They were always competing." **Alright, alright**." Bahamut said back to him looking at the board before he made his next move."**…… Checkmate**." Bahamut said smugly.

"…… **CHEATER!"** Kyuubi said screaming once again at his lose. Naruto updated hi mental scoreboard.

Kyuubi: 7

Bahamut: 154,792,514

Kyuubi was not so good at Go, he was a chess person. Naruto giggled to himself out loud." What's so funny Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see his best friend looking at him. Uchiha Sasuke was the young boys name. For the past 3 years they had nearly always been seen together, but with Narutos always near Sasuke, Sasuke has picked up on some of Naruto pranking qualities." Nothing Sasuke, just remembering a cool joke, I knew about." Naruto said quickly. " Really, I want to here?" Sasuke asked." Ummm, Why did the chicken cross the road?" Naruto asked."" Ohh, I know this one." Naruto rolled his eyes at Bahamut's eager tone." Why?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow." Ummm… To get away from the naked butcher." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke slowly turned around and started to pay attention again. Narutos smile fell from his face." You're so mean." Another boy on the other side of Naruto smiled weakly at the two. Naru Shikamaru was the young boys name, another close friend of Narutos." The joke wasn't that bad Sasuke." Shikamaru said glancing at Narutos sad face.

" See Sasuke, someone appreciates my humor." Naruto said sticking his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked back at the board. The bell rung and they made their way outside for lunch

" Once again you have gave me another reason to live." Naruto told Shikamaru as he munched on a blueberry muffin. Sasuke silently agreed as he grabbed another muffin out of Shikamaru's bag. After Naruto finished his muffin he laid on his back. Sleep came quickly for the boy."….." Naruto opened his eyes not a second later to see himself in a familiar hallway. Naruto heard some voices and he followed them to the end of the hallway. The scene he walked to was a small fox talking to even a bigger fox**." So then I said, orange you glad I did not say banana."** Bahamut began to laugh at his own joke**." Kill me** **now."** The Kyuubi mumbled under his breathe." Hey guys." Naruto said grabbing their attention. Every day during lunch, Naruto would go to sleep and spend some time with his favorite demons**." Hey Naruto, theirs a joke I want to tell you."** Bahamut said skipping toward Naruto**." GOD NO!"** Kyuubi yelled and Bahamut sulked back to the cell and Naruto laughed**." Naruto, have you checked your hour glass lately?"** The Kyuubi asked." Oh yea…. It's been a while since I checked it."

---------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A 6 year old Naruto was laid out on the ground, chakra spent, The last of the red chakra seeping out of his body." I don't get it sensei. Why can't you just give me all your chakra right now?" Naruto asked and the Kyuubi chuckled**." Kit, right now your coils are still in development, Me giving you all my chakra, would be like pushing an elephant through the eye of a needle.** **Basically, your body would explode."** The Kyuubi said grimly." Well, How come I can do so much jutsu now then, I got the demon sword, the soul eye…" Naruto said listing his jutsu**." Kit, when you do your** **demon jutsu, the chakra comes straight from me, that's why you have enough chakra to do your kage bushin."** The Kyuubi said wisely**." Well how can the kid figure out how much of your power he has?"** Bahamut said joining in on the conversation for the first time**." Hmmm, I'll give you my demonic hour glass."** The Kyuubi said and Narutos body started to burn." Ahh…AGRRRRRR!" Naruto yelled clutching his shoulder. After about 2 minutes the pain started to go away and Naruto was breathing heavenly." What the hell did you do to me?" Naruto asked still clutching his shoulder." Check your shoulder kit. Naruto looked at his shoulder to see a glowing tattoo pulsating on his shoulder. It was a hour class which had a red substance in side. Their was a lot at the top, but very little at the bottom, but red substance was still flowing to the bottom of the glass." What does this mean sensei?" Naruto asked and Bahamut licked at the tattoo**." The red stuff is my chakra, and that tiny grain of stuff at the bottom of the glass, is how much of my chakra you've** **absorbed."** Kyuubi said and Narutos eyes bulged." What, all this training and this is how much I've absorbed. It'll take forever for me to absorb all of it." Naruto said sadly**." Kit, I've enough chakra to make jounin out of everyone in the world, of course it's going to take a while, but you're not my vessel for nothing. I have something that will help** **speed up the process."** The Kyuubi said with a grin." What is it?" Naruto asked with excitement in his voice**." Every time you get another hundredth of my chakra, I'll give you a... Piece of** **me, this will help you get more and more chakra each time."** The Kyuubi said staring at his vessel." What do you mean a piece of you?" Naruto asked stroking Bahamut's fur**." What I mean is, You will gradually gain** **the looks of a fox."** The Kyuubi said." What, you mean I'm going to grow fangs, and fur and claws and kill everyone?" Naruto asked with a shock look on his face.

" No." 

" Then I'll see old man and bite his leg."

" No." 

" And then Sasuke won't like me any more so I kill him."

" No!" 

" And then the muffin man will stop giving me muffins."

" **NOOOOO!"** The Kyuubi screamed stopping Narutos ranting. Naruto silenced immediately and calmed down a little**." You** **did not hear me right. I actually meant that you are going to get a piece of me. I'm going to merge with you kit."** The Kyuubi said quietly." Y-Your leaving me?" Naruto asked tears starting to come to his eyes**." Awww,** **don't cry kit, It's going to be quiet a while before I fully merge with you, and even then, I'll still be able to see you." **The Kyuubi said." Will I change during this?" Naruto asked sniffing**." Your senses will steadily increase and** **your hair will grow uncontrollably long, and you'll slowly develop claws. Plus, each time, you'll learn one of** **my personal jutsu and such."** The Kyuubi said knowing this would cheer the boy up." And you promise you won't be leaving for a while?" Naruto asked still skeptical**." Sure whatever, Now wake up that damn** **dragon so we can play Go, I'm feeling luck."**

----------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lifted up his sleeve to see his demonic hour glass pulse sating**." Alright kit, this is the first time that you have done this,** **and it's taking you 2 years. You ready?"** The Kyuubi asked, red energy surrounding the cell and Narutos body." But I'm still in school, will everyone see?" Naruto asked bracing himself for the pain that is sure to come**." Yes** **your right…. We'll wait till after school is out, so for now, I think it's time for you to wake up."** Kyuubi said but Naruto stopped him." Hey, what jutsu are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked**." I'm not sure yet."" I** **can help."** Both Naruto and Kyuubi turned their attention to Bahamut who had stayed out of the conversation for the most part." What do you mean, you don't have any jutsu**." Not jutsu, but I have something that could help the power up your** **elemental jutsu though."** Bahamut finished his statement and began to glow a white aura around him, and then it disappeared**." Alright, it should be their when you get home."** **What should be?"** The Kyuubi asked**." Don't worry, it's** **helpful."** Bahamut said with a smile on his foxy face**." Okay, I'll entrust this to you dragon, time to wake up kit." **The Kyuubi said flaring his chakra.

Naruto eyes opened as the bell rung. He sat up to see Sasuke looking at him." On time as always Naruto." Sasuke said as he helped his friend to his feet." You sleep during school, you sleep during lunch, and you sleep at home." Sasuke said aloud as they walked back to class." Sounds like my kind of life." Shikamaru muttered under his breathe." Yep, Shikamaru is definitely rubbing off on you Naruto." Sasuke said eating the rest of his muffin." What can I say, He lives a good life." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

With the rest of the school day being uneventful, sasuke and Naruto made their way home taking the scenic route they liked.

" I told you not to let kiba copy off you Naruto." Sasuke said knowingly." How was I supposed to know we would get caught for cheating, lousy dog got us caught?" Naruto said and he picked up a voice." Sasuke do you here that?" Naruto asked and Sasuke strained his ears and picked up the sound of sobbing." Yea, I hear it too." Sasuke said and they made their way to the source of the tears. They went to the source to find a pink haired girl who was holding her bleeding knee." Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked approaching the girl. The girl looked up, but then turned away at the sight of Sasuke." Oh, it's Sakura." Naruto said kneeling down in front of her. Sakura looked up at Naruto and Naruto smiled." You're kind of nice when you're not so loud." Naruto said looking at her face." Ya know, Those bangs make your forehead look big." Naruto said pushing it away." You mean, you didn't think it was big before?" Sakura asked timidly." Nope, perfect size, right Sasuke?" Naruto said asking for a second opinion." It's pretty big to me- OW!" Sasuke yelped after Naruto punched him." You're supposed to agree with me." Naruto whispered. Sakura giggled to the two, but then winced remembering her knee." It seems you tripped and fell, here I'll help you with that." Naruto said and he ripped off a piece of his under shirt and tied it around her knee." Their, good as new." Naruto said standing up to admire his work. Sasuke held out his hand and lifted Sakura to her feet." Thanks for the help Sasuke-kun." Sakura said cheerfully before skipping away. Narutos jaw almost hit the ground. Sasuke had a smile on his face." I help her out, and she thanks you." Naruto said in disbelief." Maybe she could not see who you were behind her forehead." Sasuke said with a smile on his face." Lousy light stealing Sasuke."

--------------------------------------------Scene Change--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked to an empty part of the forest and meditated for a while**." Alright, you ready kit?"** The Kyuubi asked and Naruto stood up and readied himself**." Do these hand signs kit."** The Kyuubi commanded and 10 hand signs appeared in Narutos head.

Ox

Bird

Dragon

Ox

Frog

Tiger

Horse

Snake

Fox

His blue chakra started to surround him and Naruto had to grit his to keep the pain in. After about 10 seconds a circle of red chakra surrounded to red, and the blue chakra started to be pushed to the outside." Agrhhhhh, **AGRHHHHH!"** Naruto screamed as the pain came from absorbing the red chakra. He fell to his knees and cried out as he felt his teeth sharpen through his mouth, then going back to its original shape." AGRHHHH!" Naruto started to pound the ground in front of him, his

Knuckles starting to break. Naruto felt pain in the back of his eyes and started to poor chakra in it in an attempt to ease the pain. He opened his eyes and his soul eye was activated**." Grrrrr!"** An animalistic growl came from Narutos throat the tail that was in Narutos eye moved to the top of his eye, and another tail took its place**." AGRHHH**…. Agrhhhh…THUMP!" Naruto hit the ground as the last of the red chakra went into his body.

"…. Something cool on my forehead." Naruto thought. He tried to move his body, but his joints and muscles hurt greatly, even with a little movement. He opened his eyes and forced himself to look around the room. It looked like a regular apartment, and it seems he was laying on a couch." So kid your awake." Narutos face turned his face in pain to find the source of the voice.

" You were laying unconscious in the middle of the forest, and when I checked you, you had a fever." Wa-wa." Naruto tried to say water, nut his throat was dried up." Need some water huh, here." The person moved out of the shadows and handed Naruto a glass of water. He gulped it down in one swig." Whoa, slow down their kid." The voice chuckled." Thank you for the water, and for the help." Naruto said shyly, after all, he was in a strangers house." No problem kid, usually I don't help folk out, but you looked so cute lying their." The figure winked at him and Naruto blushed and shifted slightly." Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked staring the figure down." Me….. call me Anko kid."

Sin: Yes I finished my chapter, and after such a log break too. I will update at my usual quota if you review. I would like to thank all who stuck with me, this story is going to go some where. If you have any concerns or questions just ask. Remember, I need A Japanese list of jutsu or a website that would tell me, it would be greatly appreciate it, also. I NEED A BETA. Catch you in a few days


	8. Chapter 9

Sin: Hey guys, I'm back, it took a long time because of finals, I only have 3 more on Monday Tuesday and wensday and that's it. I'll be able to write a lot more. COOL. Anywayz enjoy the chapter and review the story, After this chapter, There is probably going to be a time jump. Some people want to get to the team seven thing as soon as possible, so please enjoy. I have choose the pairing for this story, and I'll give you a clue:…… just kidding, you'll have to wait.

Anko here, Anko there

Naruto shifted nervously under the stare of the lady sitting a foot away from him at the moment. He was poking at the ramen bowl in front of him, every now and then he would look up just to see her gazing at him." Ummm, sooo…" Naruto said trying to get her to say something, anything at all." So you're the vessel huh!" Narutos blood froze when he heard her say this, his first thought was to run, but he was in to much pain and he grunted." Whoa, calm down kid. I have nothing against you. I know a little something about you from my former sensei." Anko said looking at Naruto." You're a ninja?" Naruto asked excitedly." Yea kid, I'm a ninja, and a damn good one at that." Anko said rubbing her nose in pride. Naruto heard a ding and Anko stood up." I'll be right back, the tea is done, don't go any where." Anko said laughing as she walked to the kitchen. Naruto took this time to try to talk to the Kyuubi." Hey are you there?" Naruto asked in his mind. There was a brief moment of silence when he spoke up**." So you're awake kit."** Kyuubi said with a yawn." How long have I been out of it?" Naruto asked hastily**." 9 days kit."** The Kyuubi said and Naruto groaned." Geez, I missed 7 of school. I bet Sasuke is worried." Naruto mumbled and then he remembered something." So, was it a success?" Naruto asked**." Sure was kid."** Bahamut said in his fox form jumping up on Narutos stomach." How did you find me?" Naruto asked happy to see a friendly face**." I always** **know where you are kid."** Bahamut said planting his body on Naruto before yawning." Alright kid I go- what the hell is a fox doing in here?" Anko asked, almost dropping the tea." Oh, this is my pet fox Bahamut." Naruto said as Anko sat down the tea next to the bed." Well. I guess it makes sense, with the fox and all." Anko mused out loud." I guess you're right." Naruto said laughing loudly, and soon, Anko joined in." **What's so funny about stating the obvious?**" Bahamut said before yawning again.

A day later, Naruto was able to move around. So right now, he was doing push-ups outside the house." 258….259.." Naruto muttered to himself. He heard a door close and he looked up to see Anko there looking at him train as she walked towards him**." Hey kit, now the chance to try out your soul eye kit."** Kyuubi told Naruto and Naruto activated his soul eye while still doing his push-ups." Now look at the woman and say sukyan." Kyuubi commanded. Naruto looked up briefly and said." Sukyan!" Narutos gold eyes dilated then returned to normal, his brain began to get pounded with info.

Name: Mitarashi Anko

Age: 21

Ninjutsu: C+

Genjutsu: B-

Taijutsu: B

Rank: Jounin

Seems to have a fascination with snakes, has an abnormal amount of chakra coming from the neck. Trained under A defected Kohana sannin, name can not be determined at current time. Is masterful at the deadly arts. Easily manipulated.

Naruto held his head as the information pumped into his brain." Hey kid, you okay. You screamed Scan and started to hold your head." Anko said looking at him. Naruto looked up with a grin." I'm just fine Anko-san." Naruto said while the effects of the sukyan wore off." What the hell was that Sensei?" Naruto asked in his mind**." That was sukyan or scan jutsu. It gives you the information on anyone who you come in contact with. Call it a huge book of people in your head. It Gives you their** **strengths and weaknesses of the person. Not bad is it."** Kyuubi finished off." Not bad at all sensei." Naruto said turning off his soul eye jutsu." Well kid, if you're fit enough to do push-ups, then you're fit enough to go home." Anko said." Oh yea you're right, I've missed 3 days of school!" Naruto said gripping his head. Naruto paused as he felt his head, his urchin top was not their. Naruto ran inside the house to find a mirror." Ahhh, what the hell!" Naruto yelled. It seemed his hair had grown, and now fell in front of his face, it stopped at his lower neck. His blue eyes took on a now darker tint to it." Aww man, I look like a little sissy girl." Naruto complained knowing he couldn't cut it off, Kyuubi said it would grow uncontrollably. He moped back outside and waved to Anko." Looks like it's time for me to go." Naruto said focusing his chakra on Bahamut who was already home." See ya kid, if you become a gennin, then I'll see you some other time." Anko said walking back to her house. Naruto took a deep breath, and ran back to his home.

When Naruto first walked into his house, he found Bahamut sleeping on his bed." Home sweet home." Naruto muttered to himself as he sat down on the bed causing Bahamut to wake up**." So you're finally here."** Bahamut said stretching." Yea I am, so where is the thing you promised me, when I absorbed some of Kyuubi-sensei?" Naruto asked looking around. Bahamut jumped off the bed and walked under the bed, pulling out two bangles." What, you got me some dirty wrist bands." Naruto said looking at the rusted items**." These aren't any kind of wrist bands kid, these are elemental bangles."** Bahamut said proudly." What are elemental bangles?" Naruto asked**." Well kid, Kyuubi has been training you in fire and water** **jutsu for the past 3 year's right?** **Well, these bangles will increase the proficiency of those jutsu 10 folds."** Bahamut said and a smile came across Narutos face." Sweet, well give them to me." Naruto said picking them up and putting them on each wrist**." Wait kid, hold up."** But it was to late, Naruto put on the bangles and they began to glow." What's going on?" Naruto asked and the bangles seeped into his wrist." Ahhhh." There was a bright flash and Naruto covered his eyes. When he opened them he saw that he had markings on each wrist. On his left blue vines where crawling up his arm, on his right, red vines where crawling up his arm." What the hell!" Naruto screamed. His arms where giving a warm glow**." I** was **supposed to perform a ritual on them so you could wear them as bangles, but look at you now."** Bahamut said as he looked at the vines running up to Narutos forearm." It looks like their growing." Naruto said looking at them**." Yep**, **sure are. And the stronger you get, the more they'll grow."** Bahamut said licking a muffin that fell on the floor." Geez, What luck." Naruto said. He laid on his bed for awhile before he sat up." I got to go see Sasuke, Naruto said out loud. He grabbed a muffin and walked out the door, making sure his sleeves covered up his new ' bangles'.

Naruto looked around the Uchiha manor as he walked around, looking for Sasukes sleeping quarters." Naruto?" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing behind him with a kunai in his hand." Hey Sasuke, long time no see." Naruto said cheerfully, but Sasuke had a glare on his face." Where the hell have you been?" Sasuke asked with a scowl." I thought you where dead, I went to your house and you weren't there and…" Sasuke stopped and looked at the ground. Narutos mouth opened in a small o when he saw a tear go down Sasukes eye." I thought I was alone again, I thought you left." Sasuke said quietly to Naruto. Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke." Geez Sasuke, who would've thought you where a cry baby." Sasuke snapped his head up to defend himself but stopped when he saw Narutos joking face. Naruto walked toward sasuke and took his kunai and he cut his hand." Naruto! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand and cut his to. Sasuke winced at the pain." Naruto." Sasuke said as their hands clapped together." From now on, we're blood brothers, okay?" Naruto said with a smile, and Sasuke smiled back." Blood brothers."

3 YEARS LATER

Sin: Okay kids that's all. I was very disappointed in this chapter, it felt forced. But I had to put it in so I could do the time skip. Everything is going up hill from here though. THIS IS NOT A YAOI. So don't expect no boy action. Review and I'll get a chapter out by Friday or Thursday. Any questions or suggestions, just ask.


	9. Chapter 10

Sin: Hey guys, I'm back, and looking better than ever. It's summer time and I have more time to type. This chapter is going to be good, Okay so far it has been a little slow, but now things should speed up. Genin, romances, certain exams, And a super powerful Naruto just for my readers. I should amp up the quality of my story, my last chapter got the lowest amount of reviews ever. 13. So that says a lot about my last chapter. So this chapter is to say I'm sorry. Read and review, It keeps me writing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N

A  
R  
U  
T  
O  
3 years later

A young boy of 11 years was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, the sound of cleaning spreading throughout the apartment. This young boy had a very…. Odd look to him. He had long, long hair that reached down to his lower back. He had pointy ears, and if you looked closely, you could see sharpness in his fox like eyes. He had these electric yellow gloves on that covered his claws and a grin that showed his sharp teeth off." All done kupo!" Naruto turned to look at his servant Mog and smiled." Thanks, You're dismissed." The moogle bowed and disappeared. Naruto had only recently gotten Mog, when he summoned Chocomog against Mizuki. Hah, what a fool he had been.

--------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------

" You're the ninetailed fox, A demon." Mizuki said with an evil grin, but it disappeared when he saw the look on Narutos face.

" Hah, do you think that you saying that will change anything… YOU'RE STILL GOING TO DIE!" Naruto said biting his thumb zatsuyou seken summon!" Naruto poured chakra in his hands and a poof of smoke was made, when the smoke cleared…. Their was nothing."…. HAHAHA, who knew that the nine tailed fox was a joke, now it-" Mizuki got cut off as he felt the ground rumble beneath him." What the hell!" Mizuki looked up to see a stuffed animal riding a yellow bird." Charge Kupo!" Mizuki tried to run, but he was trampled." AHHHHHH!" Mizuki screamed as the large birds trampled him. When the stampede was over, their laid a broken and battered Mizuki. Iruka looked on with wide eyes." What the hell is going on?" Iruka asked himself as he looked at the carnage. The stuffed animal flew over to Naruto and bowed." Mog the Moogle at your service." The moogle said looking at Mog." What's up with this Bahamut?" Naruto asked staring at the moogle." Moogles **are like servants, but they are very picky with who they serve…. I guess you're special."** Bahamut said in the back of his mind." Naruto, come here." Naruto turned at the sound of Irukas voice and walked toward him and kneeled." Yes Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked." Close your eyes." Naruto closed his eyes, awaiting pain, but opened them when he felt a soft cloth go across his ears." Congrats, You're a genin." Naruto opened his eyes, and Iruka gasped as a tear came out, but what was more shocking, was the 2 pupils of the soul eye making room for the third tail.

--------------------------------------- End Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched as Bahamut ate his bowl of ramen, He was polishing the blade that Bahamut had gave him, the Masamune. When Bahamut had first given him the blade, Naruto claimed he already had one. So they preformed a ritual and combined the two blades. On the hilt, was a picture of a dragon fighting a fox. Bahamut was going to give it to Naruto as a parting gift, but he claimed **' At the rate You're going, I'll be here forever'**. Naruto placed the 4 foot blade back into it's hilt and laid back on the bed. Today was the day that the teams were going to be selected**." Hopefully you'll get some** **competent comrades."** The Kyuubi said speaking." Yea, I might even get Sasuke." Naruto said laughing. He knew he might end up on his team, Naruto had the worst scores, and Sasuke had the best. They had to have balance. Naruto got up to get dressed, putting on his black and blue outfit. He decide to eat a muffin as he walked out the door with Bahamut trailing behind him. Today was going to be a good day…. He hoped.

Naruto walked into the class and looked for Sasuke." Naruto, over here." Naruto turned to see Sasuke waving him over, He walked to him and sat down." So you ready to become genin?" Sasuke said, you could see the excitement spilling out his eyes." Ready as I'll ever be." Naruto said with a fist raised in the air. He started scratching his hair with a scowl on his face. It was really hard to get all the knots out. Last year, he had someone who used to comb it every day, But she graduated last year." God I wish Tenten was here." Naruto muttered. He had tried to do it himself, but every comb he used broke in his steel like hair, and having so much of it did not help either." Hair bothering you again Naruto-channnnnn?" Sasuke said spreading out the word Chan. Sasuke always joked that the long hair made Naruto look girly." Shut up teme." Naruto said quietly putting his head on the desk. Naruto closed his eyes to take a nap, when the smell of muffins hit his nose." Hey Shikamaru." Naruto said not looking up. Although Shikamaru was not a muffin fan, ever since he met Naruto, he got into the habit of having them around. Naruto grabbed the blueberry muffin offered to him and started to eat it." Geez, becoming a genin is so troublesome." Shikamaru said sitting down." Hey Shika, do you have another on." Shikamaru's best friend Chouji said." Sorry man, all out." Shikamaru said pointing at Naruto who just finished his muffin and was licking his fingers." Delicious, you did it again muffin man." The class became quiet as Iruka walked in. Iruka looked around and smiled." So I guess you guys think you're so mature now that you're genin, well hopefully your teammates will be just as mature." Iruka smiled as confusion spread amongst the genin." What do you mean Iruka-sensei?" A random blond chick asked." Genin are separated into 3 man teams." Iruka said." 2 people to deal with, troublesome." Shikamaru said with a coy smile." The teams are as followed.

Team 7: Instructor Hatake Kakashi

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Uzumaki Naruto (Decided against complaining)

Team 8: Instructor Yuuhi Kurenai

Hyuuga Hinata

Aburame Shino

Inuzuka Kiba

Team 9: ( Not worth mentioning)

Team 10: Instructor Sarutobi Asuma

Yamanaka Ino

Nara Shikamaru

Akimichi Chouji

" Ino, man what a drag." Shikamaru said, but was happy that his best friend was on the team." Well, It's time for me to let you guys go, I am glad that we had this experience together, your instructor should be here soon." Iruka said leaving the room.

----------------------------------------------------Scene Break-------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE BUM?"Naruto yelled pacing back and forth through the classroom not caring that Sasuke and Sakura were staring." Calm down idiot, I'm sure he's on his way." Sasuke said calmly, although inside he was seething." YOU SAID THAT 2 HOURS AGO!" Naruto screamed, Naruto looked around the class and found a quiet Sakura. Naruto smiled and walked to her." Hey sakura, How about you help me pass the time?" Naruto asked wiggling his brow."….. PERVERT" Just as Sakura punched Naruto toward the door it opened and a smiling man dodged a hurling Naruto. He looked at the young boy, and back in the class to see a seething girl." My first impression of my new team…. You're scary." He said and Sasuke eye twitched." Let's go to the roof top." The man said and he walked toward the stairs, shaking his head at Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------Scene Break---------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is my students." The man said looking at his students." That's right but, who are you?" Naruto asked activating his soul eye." Well how about we introduce ourselves." Kakashi said." What do you mean?" Sakura asked." You know, name, likes and dislikes, dreams for the future." Kakashi said." Well, how about you go first." Naruto said, his soul eye gleaming, you could not see it through his bangs."" Okay, let's see. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and Dislikes. Dreams for the future…..? Hmmm… Well, I have a lot of hobbies." Kakashi said" So all we learned was his name." Sakura said." Don't worry guys; I know a little something about Kakashi." Naruto said and he began to speak the info he saw. " Sukyan."

Name: Hatake Kakashi

Age: 26

Ninjutsu: A

Genjutsu: B-

Taijutsu: B

Rank: Jounin, former ANBU

Hatake Kakashi, Son of the infamous Hatake Sakumo (AKA the white fang) trained under the 4th Hokage with Obito Uchiha and Rin. Became a Jounin at the age of 16 and recently quit the ANBU team. He seems to have a fascination with the pathetically written 'Icha Icha series'.Hmmm He has an interesting appendage under his left eye. Wow this is some good stuff you got here Copy cat ninja. I guess you're worthy of teaching the next Hokage.

Kakashi held surprise in his eye." How does this kid know so much about me?" Kakashi questioned himself as the boy scratched the back of his foxes head." Hmmm…. You seem to be well informed." Kakashi said out loud." You knew an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked with some beg in his voice. Kakashi was about to respond when Naruto interrupted." Come on Sasuke; let's continue the intros, Sakura you go first." Naruto said." Well… I like nice people, also heroic people. I like my best friend Ino-Chan. My dislikes… I HATE PERVERTS LIKE NARUTO!" She finished off." It seems she is waiting for her night in shining armor." Kakashi thought." Now the Uchiha." Kakashi said pointing towards Sasuke." My likes… Naruto and training. My dislikes are annoying people, and people who are LATE." Sasuke calmed himself with a cough and continued." My dream… no, more like my ambition, Is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said." An avenger huh." Alright, now the secret teller." Kakashi said pointing towards Naruto. Naruto chuckled before he started talking." My likes, my seppun seppun series, Sasuke and training, Tenten's brush, muffins, and my pet Bahamut." Naruto said scratching his Bahamut's ears." I dislike ignorant people who see someone for what is on the outside and not the inside. I dislike cocky people also…. And I don't like snakes." Naruto said." My dreams… I want to become as powerful as every Hokage, and then exceed them when I become Hokage." Naruto said." Hmm… Interesting." Kakashi thought." Okay, you start your duties tomorrow." Kakashi said." What duties?" Sakura asked." Survival training." Kakashi said." Didn't we do enough of that at the academy?" Sasuke asked." Ha ha ha." Kakashi giggled." What's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked." No well, it's just that… wow, you guys are going to flip when you here this." Kakashi said." Flip, why would we do that?" Naruto asked." Of the 27 graduates, 9 become genin, the rest are sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of 66.6."" Kakashi tried to suppress a frown at the faces on the genin." You don't seem so angry." Kakashi said looking at the confident look on his students face." It doesn't matter if only 3 would be selected, those 3 would be us." Naruto said with a sharp look in his eyes." Kakashi took out some scrolls." The details are in here, meet me at the training grounds tomorrow and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up. Don't be late." Kakashi said standing up and walking away." I have some things to ask the third." Kakashi thought to himself. Naruto stood up and dusted himself up." Up for some sushi Sasuke?" Naruto asked." Sure, whatever." Sasuke said, although he was getting hungry. They began to walk away and Sakura looked at the ground for a while." Sakura." Her head snapped up, at the sound of the Uchiha's voice." Well…ummm… You see… You wanna… go….. you know?" Sasuke stumbled around with his words, a small blush on his face." I'll come Sasuke." Sakura said smiling and standing up." Alright then." Sasuke said glad that he did not have to ask directly. Naruto looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow," Isn't she supposed to be a crazed fan girl?" Naruto asked Bahamut activating his soul eye.

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 12

Ninjutsu: D

Genjutsu: D-

Taijutsu: D

Rank: Potential Genin

Haruno Sakura, Seems to be a bad choice for a ninja. Has recently taken an interest in Genjutsu. Seems to have an infatuation with Sasuke Uchiha. Has a high IQ and is good at analyzing the battle grounds. With training, can become an excellent part of any team.

Naruto frowned at the girls stats. They were awful." Come on love birds, I'm hungry." Naruto said turning his back to them. Sasuke coughed, and Sakura blushed.

------------------------------------------ Scene Break----------------------------------------------------------------------Naruto patted his belly and smiled, that was good eating." I'm stuffed." Naruto thought to himself lying on his bed. In front of him were some scrolls." Alright, This Kakashi fellow is strong, especially if he has a sharigan, and it's probably more developed than Sasukes." Naruto said talking to Kyuubi." **He should be no match for you kit."** Kyuubi said overlooking Narutos plan." Maybe I should just go all out with him, test him out?" Naruto asked**." Either way, He's a dead** **man, if he underestimates you."** Kyuubi said." I think I'll try the Kenjutsu approach." Naruto said**." Yes**… **That seems appropriate."** The Kyuubi said and Naruto fell on his bed Picking up his book, and reading himself to sleep. Today was an okay day.

N

A

R

U

T

O

Sin: Yes, I really liked this chapter, well, you all know what will happen next chapter, and if I get 200 reviews, I'll make a double chapter. So review please I update sooner If I get that 200. See ya

Seppun: Kiss


	10. Chapter 11

Sin: 200….. Yea boy…. Finally hit the big 200. I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me. KALISKO You where number 200. So just ask for something. I also have decided that it's going to be a triangle. Yay.

Of course, it'll be between Tenten and Hinata, with a little Anko on the side. Also, as I promised, I shall give you a double chapter for your kindness. If you have One winged Angel… Listen to it, while you read the fight scene. This is my first Real fight scene… not a spar, Hopefully, it'll be good…….. I think that's it, Oh, Starting next chapter, I'll have a Q&A At the beginning of the chapters, so ask away….. A b-b-b-b- That's all folks. Read and Review

N  
A  
R  
U  
T  
O

Kakashi gets what's coming to him

Naruto was already up by 6:00 preparing him self with the necessary items for the fight**." Are you ready kit?"** Kyuubi asked looking at the weapons Naruto was putting on." Of course, this will be the perfect test of my power." Naruto said strapping the masamune to his back." Don't hurt him to bad kit." His teacher said, and Naruto gave him a strange look**." Oh what am I** **saying…. DESTROY HIM!"** Kyuubi said laughing. Naruto chuckled to himself and checked his hour glass. It was 4 tenths of the way full and not glowing." Guess I'm not ready yet." Naruto mumbled as he lowered his sleeves. He wore long sleeves so nobody could see his bangle tattoo which reached his forearm now. Fire and water was at his command. Smirking to himself, he watched as Mog gave him a muffin to eat." Thanks Mog, you're dismissed." Mog bowed and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Bahamut jumped on Naruto's head and yawned**_." I don't have to do much right?"_** Bahamut asked lazily." Yes you do, and You're going to like it you bum." Naruto said as he opened his door. He took one last look at his room, and closed the door. Today was going to be a good day.

-----------------------------------------Scene break------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto took a deep breath as he stepped out of his apartment with Bahamut at his tail. He lowered his head as he made his way to the Uchiha Estates. The stared had not diminished over the years, in fact, they have grown since ' The demon boy has been hanging around the last Uchiha'." They just keep giving this demon more privileges, how the hell did the brat make gennin anyway?" A man asked his friend next to him." Should of got rid of the boy at birth, waste of breathing space if you ask me. I hear he's been corrupting that Uchiha boy." The man said back. Naruto just gritted his teeth together." I'll pass judgment on this hateful place someday." Naruto said to himself**." Can't wait for that day to come."** Kyuubi said laughing which caused Naruto to laugh also." **_Hopefully you I won't here when that time comes."_** Bahamut said." I'll keep you for as long as I can Bahamut." Naruto said with a smirk**_." Great."_** Bahamut muttered. Naruto head snapped up as he remembered something." Crap, I forget to pick up my weapon summons scroll." Naruto said with his head in his hair**." Do you need it for** **this fight kit?"** The Kyuubi asked." I don't want Kakashi to see the masamune till I'm ready for him to see it." Naruto said. He turned around and looked for Tenten's shop." Alright, I get to see Ten-chan again and get my scroll." Naruto said loudly." **Have a thing for the girl with the buns kit."** The Kyuubi said." What, NO!" Naruto said, a blush creeping up his face." **Are you sure kit?"** The Kyuubi asked with a smirk, and he sent mental images of a stripping Tenten in his mind, just before she got to her bra." Stop it you crazy fur ball!" Naruto screamed with his hands covering his ears**." Get going kit."** The Kyuubi said as his laughter died down." Perverted fox." Naruto said as he walked into the weapons shop.

-------------------------------------------------Scene break----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, anyone here?" Naruto asked as he walked around the shop. He approached the counter and rung the bell twice." Coming, coming, hold on a sec." A female voice came from the back room. A young girl around the age of 13 emerged from the back room, a look of shock was placed on her face as she looked at Naruto." Naruto, what are you doing here?" The women said as she looked at Naruto with a smile placing on her face," I'm here to pick up my order, I've already paid." Naruto said picking up random items that where displayed on the counter." Lets see, Uzumaki…… Uzumaki….. Ah here we go!" Tenten said happily as she pulled up a box from under the counter." A weapons scroll?" Tenten said with a questioning look in his eye." Yes, I need it for this." Naruto said, taking off the masamune from his back." Do you mind helping me out?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face." Um… Sure." Tenten said with a blush on his face. After helping out Naruto, he picked up the scroll and placed it inside his jacket pocket." Thanks for the help Ten-chan." Naruto said as he left the store."…. Ten-chan?" Tenten asked herself out loud, and she went back to work.

------------------------------------------------Scene Break-----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto placed his hands behind his neck as he walked inside the Uchiha Estates. He chuckled as he saw Sasuke gear up." Today is the day." He heard Sasuke mumbled." Are you ready yet?" Sasuke turned his head to the sound of the voice." Good morning Naruto." Sasuke said as he grabbed Bahamut who jumped into Sasuke's lap." You seem well prepared." Naruto said taking a seat next to Sasuke." Today is the day that I get one step closer to killing Itachi." Sasuke said as his eyes burned with determination." You have a ways to go before that happens Sasuke, remember, Itachi was an ANBU at your age." Naruto said." Grrr." Sasuke fell silent. He hated being reminded of this, no matter, he would still kill the traitor." I'll be right there to help you though." Naruto said as he stood up. Sasuke looked at him and smirked."….. You'll just get in the way."

----------------------------------------------Scene break-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked up from the tree she was sitting under as Naruto and Sasuke walked toward her." Hello Sakura-chan." Naruto yelled." Sasuke!" Sakura said moving past Naruto to talk to Sasuke. Naruto's face fell." So mean." He muttered to himself.

" So should I let him dangle, or should I just beat the crap out of him?" Naruto asked in his mind." I think you are underestimating this guy kid." Bahamut said." You know how strong I am Bahamut, he'll go down easy." Naruto said scratching the bridge of his nose." I'll just have to use the element of surprise." Naruto said. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura talking… Well, it was more like Sakura talking and Sasuke grunting. Naruto smiled as he activated his soul eye jutsu. Four pupils burned with excitement." It's been a while since I've checked up on you brother….. Sukyan." Information began to poor into his head, Naruto smiled as the information came to him.

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Age: 12_

_Ninjutsu: C+_

_Genjutsu: D+_

_Taijutsu: C+_

_Rank: Potential Gennin_

_Specialty: Fire Jutsu_

_Uchiha Sasuke, Last member of the Uchiha clan. Has an Arsenal of fir jutsu which their family is known for. Has an aura of revenge around him, could be tempted with power if opportunity arrives. Has the precious bloodline known as the Sharigan which is an excellent attribute in battle. Can be reliable asset in battle with his knowledge of different combat styles_.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's stats, he was growing quicker and quicker with each passing day. Time was passing by shortly as the students waited quietly for their Sensei to come, well, everyone except Naruto." I'm tired of that bastard always being late….. THAT'S IT, I'm going to go look for him." Naruto yelled and he left the training grounds." What an idiot." Sasuke said, and Sakura nodded in agreement.

---------------------------------------------------Scene Break--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto closed his eyes as he searched for the chakra of his Sensei."……… Ah hah!" Naruto said and he went into a nearby alley. He looked around as he searched for something." There we go, a nice shadow." Naruto said."….. Demon fox jutsu, Demon Shadow." Naruto said, and a black smoke began t crawl up his body. He looked at himself and grinned as he jumped in the shadow. He looked around for a shadow that was closest to Kakashi." There we go." Naruto said running toward the shadow. Currently, Kakashi was staring at the memorial stone. Sad eyes trailed over the names. He touched his left eye and sighed. Then suddenly from in front of the stone," KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from the shadow that the stone mad." What the hell, Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, embarrassed at being taken off guard." So this is the reason why you're always late." Naruto said with a smirk." Something tells me, you already knew this." Kakashi said regaining his composure." You have a survival test to instruct sensei." Naruto said walking away." I do not want you to be late again." Naruto said staring at him with a cold glare. Kakashi just smiled and nodded." I'll be there shortly Naruto." Kakashi said." Good." Kakashi just stared at the retreating figure." He has grown Itachi, he has grown well."

--------------------------------------------------Scene Break---------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto got back to the training grounds, Kakashi was already there waiting for him." Naruto you're late." Sakura yelled at him, behind her, Kakashi was fighting a giggle." Is that so?" Naruto asked as his eye twitched." Punctuality is a very important part of a ninja's lifestyle. You'll have to learn this is you ever want to become Hokage, but then again, you would make a better servant boy than Hokage." Kakashi said with a smile on his face." Just start the test _sensei_." Naruto said emphasizing the word sensei." Very well." Kakashi said moving closer to the group of kids." The purpose of this test is to see if you're good enough to become gennins. You have to take these from me." Kakashi said pulling two bells from out of his pocket." You have to get these bells to pass." Kakashi said." But sensei, there is only two bells." Sakura said stating the obvious." Exactly, One of you will be sent back the academy, the one that does not get the bell." Sakura blood froze as she heard this." Also, the person who does not get a bell, will be tied up to a post, and will watch me eat my meal in front of them. I'm sure you guys are very hungry." Kakashi said as he heard Sakura and Sasuke's stomach growl." Pity, Naruto was the only one to get food in his belly." Kakashi said taking out a timer." You have until noon to get these bells. You can use any means necessary to get these bells." Kakashi said looking over them." But you might get hurt sensei." Sakura said loudly." I'll be fine, don't come at me unless you intend to kill me though. Don't go easy on me. I think I can handle a pink haired, loud mouth, brooding group of academy students." Kakashi said trying to get them riled up. It worked." I'm going to you down." Naruto said itching to get this fight started." Well then…. Let's dance, BEGIN."

---------------------------------------------Fight Scene---------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kakashi said begin, both Sakura and Sasuke moved to get into hiding position, but Naruto stopped them with a wave of his hand." What the hell are you doing Naruto, we need to hide." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto. Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled out 2 scrolls. He gave one to Sakura and one to Sasuke." Read those scrolls, then you'll know what to do. Now GO!." Naruto said, and Sakura and Sasuke split up, but Naruto stayed." Not going to hide, you sure are a weird one." Kakashi said staring at Naruto. Kakashi lightly flinched when he saw Naruto's eyes, they where golden, and he was releasing killer intent on him." Hmmm, I think it would be best if I don-" Kakashi was cut off as Naruto punched him in the face. POOF! Naruto grunted when he looked at the log that took Kakashi's place." Substitution Jutsu." Naruto said, and Kakashi emerged from the trees." As I thought, you are stronger than you look Naruto." Kakashi said, fighting the urge to reveal his Sharigan. He had a feeling that some good techniques will be shone." On guard Copy Cat Ninja." Naruto said preparing for an attack." Dragon jutsu, Fire hands." Naruto said quietly and his fist where surrounded in a black flame." What the heck?" Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto just smiled and charged at Kakashi." A direct approach won't work on me Naruto." Kakashi said calmly. Naruto tried to strike Kakashi's face, but he easily grabbed it with a smirk." Told you….Gah." Kakashi grunted in pain when the flames burned his skin. Naruto smirked at the opening and stopped his body, doing a back flip and kicking Kakashi in the face. Kakashi's body barely got off the ground, but Naruto set his feet and punched Kakashi in the stomach. POOF!" Agrahh, this is getting tiring old man." Naruto said out loud knowing Kakashi could here him." That is quiet the technique you have there Naruto." Kakashi said from behind Naruto." How did he get behind me." Naruto thought to himself, but smiled when he looked at the ground." I love the noon sun." Naruto said and he sunk into the ground." What the." Kakashi said, looking at the spot that Naruto had fled from." Where are the other two though?" Kakashi asked out loud.

Naruto emerged from a nearby tree and frowned." Tougher than I thought." Naruto said to himself**." Told ya kit."** The Kyuubi added." Shut up." Naruto gathered chakra in his hands, and grabbed a scroll from his pocket." Looks like I need you masamune. Bahamut?" Naruto asked out loud**_." Yea kid."_** Bahamut said." Take this scroll to Sasuke." Naruto said as he tied another scroll to Bahamut's neck**_." Sure thing."_** Bahamut said as he left to find Sasuke." I have to do something about his excessive use of the substitution Jutsu." Naruto pondered out loud."…. Ah hah, my third pupil can take care of that." Naruto said happy to finally use his third pupil in battle." Things just got a little better." Naruto said as he took out his precious blade, it glowed a dark red." Blood lust."

" So you're back Naruto." Kakashi said as he lifted his eyes from the book he was reading." Reading time is over sensei." Naruto said placing his blade on his back. Kakashi let his eyes roam over the blade and whistled." That's a nice sword you got there Naruto." Kakashi said calmly, but in fact, he did not want that thing near him." On guard." Naruto said and he charged Kakashi." A direct charge again, have you learned nothing?" Kakashi asked mockingly. Naruto just smirked and cut off Kakashi's head. POOF!" Now, demon eye jutsu Fukappatsu umou." Everything blurred around for a while. Naruto chuckled as he saw the wisp of smoke slowly going into the air." I better hurry up, I can't use this for long." Naruto said as he looked around. The smoke was still in place and was disappearing at a snails pace. Naruto's eye showed him the trail of chakra that would lead him to the source of the jutsu. He calmly walked over toward a bush, where Kakashi was hiding. He was still trying to place his feet." To slow Kakashi." Naruto said laughing." Hurry up kit, you can't slow time for to long." The Kyuubi warned. Naruto took out his sword and cut Kakashi in 5 spots on each arm." That should stop him from using clones and logs to get away from me." Naruto said as he walked back to the spot he was at." End." He whispered and time sped back up." Ahhhh!" Naruto heard and he smiled." Come out Kakashi, I'm pretty sure you want to know what happened to you're arms." Naruto said chuckling.

Kakashi was seething in pain." What the hell just happened." He heard Naruto call him out. He was curious so he revealed himself." What did…. What did you do to me?" Kakashi asked in pain." I just gave a poke to 5 major nerves in your body, and Poof, no more jutsu for the copy ninja." Naruto said with a chuckle." How did you get me, it was only one second since I made the substitution jutsu." Kakashi said, his voice begging for an explanation." Easy, I slowed down time." Kakashi head snapped up." Slowed down time?" He repeated." No, I can't lie like that. I just went REALLY fast, but since everything slows down for me, I call the jutsu my slow down jutsu." Naruto said." How can someone move that f-" Kakashi was cut off as a fist came from under ground and struck him. He flew backwards till he rolled to a stop. He looked up to see Sasuke with one bell in his hand." Keep your guard up sensei." Sasuke said with a scroll in his hand." Thanks for that jutsu Naruto, I had no idea what to do with it until I got that letter from Bahamut." Sasuke said as Bahamut walked back towards Naruto." So you got a bell Sasuke." Kakashi said Standing up." How come I did not see this coming?" Kakashi asked himself." Sasuke, go to Sakura and tell her that the _sky is falling_." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded." Don't you think this jutsu is to much for him?" The Kyuubi asked." He should be able to handle himself." Naruto replied to his sensei." Kakashi… It's time I get that last bell." Naruto said as he placed the masamune into the ground. Naruto began to gather chakra in his hands as he knelled on the ground, one hand was on the masamune. The masamune slowly disappeared till there was a huge amount of black chakra in his hand." What in the world." Kakashi muttered and he lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharigan, but it did nothing." I can't tell what kind of jutsu this is?" Kakashi asked out loud." Really… is that so?" Naruto asked back with a smile. Naruto put his index finger and thumb into the ball of chakra in his other hand and pulled out a pebble of chakra. Kakashi eyebrows raised as he looked at the pebble." Hey sensei…. Dodge this." Naruto said as he threw it at Kakashi. Kakashi eyes grew big as the pebble shot at him. He moved to the right and it barely passed his face." Ohhh, very good, but how about this?" Naruto asked and he began to throw a barrage of them at Kakashi." I can't keep this up much longer, and he does not even look tired." Kakashi told himself and Naruto stopped." Enough games." Naruto said and he charged up the black chakra in each hand." This is not good." Kakashi thought." You better be ready Sakura." Naruto told himself as he threw the balls in the air with all his might. They kept going in the sky till you could not see them at all. Kakashi looked back at Naruto and gave him a questioning look." Oh, you ready to see my attack eh?" Naruto said and he set his feet." Dragon jutsu Nagareboshi hitoame." Naruto yelled into the air.

Sakura prepared herself as he heard Naruto yell those words." Alright, my turn now." Sakura opened the scroll that was given to her and looked over it one last time." Demon fox barrier." Sakura use the scroll that was infused with one of Naruto's jutsu and was covered in a red aura. She punched her fist together and laughed." This feels great." And she charged into the battle field.

Kakashi turned when he saw Sakura standing there." Sakura, get out of the way, something is coming." Kakashi said looking at the sky. His face turned into a confused one when he looked at her smiling face." Better watch out sensei, the sky is falling." Sakura said. She did not know what was about to happen, but for some reason, she felt confident." What do you mean the sky is falling?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto. Naruto pointed in the air and Kakashi looked up of a look of fear hit his face. Meteors of chakra where hurling themselves at him." SAKURA, get out the way!" Kakashi said preparing himself to dodge. Sakura had a look of fear on her face when she saw those balls of chakra. She looked at Naruto and he just smiled." Don't worry." Sakura shook her fear and charged Kakashi for a taijutsu battle. Kakashi's eyes bulged when Sakura threw a kick at him. He blocked it with one hand and threw her back." What the hell are you doing Sakura, get out of the way?" Kakashi asked looking back up to the sky." I'll be safe." Sakura said as a chunk of chakra hurled her way." Sakura watch out." Kakashi yelled. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the blow…. But it did not come. She looked up to see that more balls of chakra where hitting her, but where being broken apart by her aura. She smiled at Kakashi." Let's go."

Kakashi dodged the balls of chakra as more kept coming. He now had to deal with both Sakura and the 'Meteors'." Damn this is not go-" Kakashi was cut off as Sakura kicked his stomach and made a grab for the last bell. Kakashi jumped backwards as a ball came right past his line of vision. Nothing worked against these balls of chakra. He tried deflecting them with Kunai, he tried to dispel them thinking it was just a strong Genjutsu. He was getting tired fast when suddenly, the barrage stopped. He looked up to see the three gennin standing together. He looked at Sakura was holding a bell." H-how did?" Kakashi asked." Remember that kick?"

-------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto watched with a smile on his face as Sakura did her part. He slowly gathered chakra and whispered a jutsu._

"_Kage Bushin no jutsu." A single clone of Naruto appeared next to Naruto. Naruto grabbed his clone by the throat and pumped chakra into it turning it into another ball of chakra." You know what to do." He said as he threw the ball at Kakashi. As soon as Kakashi got kicked by Sakura he had to dodge the chakra ball. Sakura sunk into Kakashi's shadow and grabbed the bell, and came out by the tree Naruto and Sasuke was standing by._

------------------------------------------ End Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------

" Fooled foe split second." Kakashi thought, but he soon smiled." But Naruto, you don't have a bell, I guess it's back to the academy for you." Kakashi said with a pained smile." Don't play that game, I know that gennin teams are in groups of three. Obviously, this was a test on teamwork." Naruto said with a cocky grin." When you're right you're right Naruto. You three pass." Kakashi said with a smile."…… WHOO HOO." Naruto yelled and he began to jump up and down. Sakura cheered as Sasuke just smirked at them." I feel honored to teach such a good group of gennin, especially you Naruto." Sasuke face darkened at that statement." I want to know what that jutsu was, that you did. I could not…." He looked at Sasuke for a while and caught himself." I could not 'learn' what kind of technique that was" Kakashi said." Sorry, no can do. Can't have my secrets coming out?" Naruto said and he turned to Sakura and Sasuke." Hey guys, let's go get some ramen to celebrate." Naruto said aloud." Ummm, I gotta go. See you Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said leaving, Naruto turned to Sasuke." How about you buddy?" Naruto asked." No." Sasuke said simply and turned to leave." Geez, what's up his butt?" Naruto asked Kakashi but when he turned, Kakashi was already gone." I knew we should have gotten muffins instead." Naruto told Bahamut as they walked to the ramen stand.

--------------------------------------------Scene Break---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly slurped his noodles. This meal was not meant to be eaten alone. Naruto's head snapped up as he felt a presence behind him." Hey Hinata, come over here?" Naruto asked the girl who was hiding behind a post near him. She stepped out shyly and made her way towards him." Good afternoon Naruto-Kun." She said sitting down next to him. Kun? He really did not know her that well, but he did not want to eat alone." One seafood ramen for this pretty lady." Naruto ordered out loud. Hinata blushed at the statement." Naruto, you don't have to do this." She said quietly." It's no problem, I'm a gennin now, I need to learn some manners." Naruto said laughing." You passed, I'm happy for you." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto stared at her for a while and she started to blush." Really, thanks. Did you pass also?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded." Let's see what she is made of." Naruto thought and he activated his soul eye jutsu." Sukyan." Information began to pound in his head.

_Name: Hyuuga Hinata_

_Age: 12_

_Ninjutsu: C-_

_Genjutsu: D_

_Taijutsu: C_

_Specialty: Gentle Fist_

_Hyuuga Hinata, Daughter of the infamous Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata is also the bearer of the noble bloodline known as the Byakugan. It gives the user the ability to look 360 degrees around them, mixed with the Hyuuga's fighting style, the Gentle Fist. It is a taijutsu style which concentrates on sealing an enemy's chakra coils. Seems to have confidence problems and has an infatuation with Uzumaki Naruto. Perfect for scouting missions._

Naruto smiled at the stats. With training she could become an excellent ninja. He didn't know what to do about the confidence thing though. He looked at his empty bowl and stood up and stretched." Sorry Hinata, it looks like I got to go." Naruto said with a smile, but it went away at the look on her face." Buuuuutttttt, Maybe we can do this again some time?" Naruto said and Hinata's face lit up." Of course Naruto-Kun."" What are you, a pimp."" Shut up fox,"

--------------------------------------------------------Scene Break---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto laid on his bed with a content smile on his face. So Hinata liked him, keh, she was to shy for his likes**." You did good** **today kit."** The Kyuubi congratulated." Thanks Sensei." Naruto applied**." You need to ease up on your Fukappatsu umou, it cause a great strain on your body."** The Kyuubi said." **You'll probably be asleep all night and most of the morning."** The Kyuubi said as he analyzed Naruto's body." Sleppppyyyy." Naruto said and he was out like a light**_." Great_** **_things are going to come from him."_** Bahamut said to Kyuubi**." Yea I know….. And It's all thanks to my training. HAHAHAHA."**

" _**Demented fox."**_

"**Bastard Dragon."**

" SHUT UP!"

N

A  
R  
U  
T  
O  
Sin: Whew. That was a long chapter, although it went by kind of fast. I would like to think my reviews and readers for helping me get this far……. THANKS… anywayz. Review and new chapter shall come. Please comment on the fight scene… I think it was okay, but it'll get better. Peace out


	11. Chapter 12

Sin: I'm back, read and review. All questions will be answered. Now on with the story. Enjoy. I will say more at the bottom.

**Kyuubi talking,** **_Bahamut talking_**

N  
A  
R  
U  
T  
O  
**D-ranks and Sasukes jealousy**.

"Pull the weeds Kakashi-sensei?"

"Pull the weeds."

"Wipe the sweat off my forehead Kakashi sensei?"

"Wipe the sweat."

"Make Shadow clones to improve proactively Kakashi-sensei?"

"Make the Shadow clones."

This was the general monotone of the prison work…… I mean mission that team 7 was currently completing. Pulling the weeds from Ms. Tsubaki's garden." I'll be right back kids, don't stop working." And with that said, Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke." Figures he would leave us to do all the work." Sakura said sitting down next to Sasuke, who also felt like taking a break." Naruto, you can take a break too." Sakura said as she felt that Naruto needed her permission to sit down.

"I'm fine; I just want to get this over with." Naruto said as his clones pulled more weeds.

Ms. Tsubaki's came outside and approached Sasuke and Sakura." You kiddies must be tired, how about we go inside and get some lemonade?" The old lady asked with a smile." Yes a break." The old lady turned to Naruto with a scowl on her face." You think you can get rewarded for slacking off, you just sat back and watched them work and get tired, and you got the gall to ask for a break. There's a hose around the back, if you get thirsty, its hot, but its all someone like 'you' should get." The old lady said walking into the house." Guys, a little help here?" Naruto asked with sadness in his eyes." Sorry Naruto, but we can't upset the client, come on Sakura." Naruto just agreed sadly as they walked into the house.

-------------------

"**_They should be honored to have you."_**

"**Any kit of mine should deserve lemonade."**

Naruto listened to the ramblings of the two demons inside of him. They were trying to cheer him up, but he just concentrated on the tree in front of him, which was the subject of Narutos anger." Lousy teammates, I want LEMONAID." Naruto yelled kicking the tree in half." Calm down kid, what did the tree do to you?" A voice made Naruto turn around. He looked to see a purple haired woman standing on a branch." Hey Anko-san, I haven't seen you in 3 years." Naruto said happily as the Jounin approached." You've grown quite well Naruto-kun." Anko said looking him up and down. Naruto blushed lightly." Hey, how about a small spar?" Naruto smiled and charged.

2 hours later

They were both panting while lying on the grass. Naruto of course was not tired, but he did not want Anko to over exert herself, so he took a dive." You're not half bad kid, you should make a fine shinobi, but?" Anko turned on her stomach and crawled towards Naruto, and Naruto backed up nervously." Now its time for your gift." Anko said getting in his face.

"Uhh, w-what gift, f-for what?" Naruto said blushing." For keeping up with me, Close you eyes and accept your reward." Anko said with a smirk. Naruto closed his eyes and waited patiently until he felt something sweet touch his lips. He opened his eyes to see Anko standing a ways away from him." Chocolate pokey kid, can't get enough of it, see ya." Anko said disappearing. Naruto took the pokey out of his mouth, before putting it back in and eating it

--------------

Sasuke Uchiha was jealous. He was extremely jealous. The dead last of his team, had totally owned their Jounin instructor. Now Sasuke was nursing his injured ego." Naruto is not better than me, I'm an Uchiha. He's my best friend. I've seen everything he can do. I have so much more." For once in a lifetime, Sasuke was unsure of himself." I need to get more power, so I can kill him." Sasuke said looking for some of the Uchiha scrolls."

--------------

Naruto was currently chewing on a muffin, as he walked back to his home, with Bahamut at his side**_." So then I said_** **_goldfish…… Are you listening to me kid?"_** Bahamut asked." Ah huh." Naruto said plainly**_." How come no one listens to_** **_me?" _**Bahamut said to himself. Naruto opened the door to his home and jumped on his bed." Sasuke was acting weird today." Naruto said to his tenants." **Well kit, if you really want to know what's wrong with him, just uses your soul eye, and read his emotions."** The Kyuubi said wisely." Oh yea, I'll remember that the next time I see him." And with that said, he went to sleep/

N  
A  
R  
U  
T  
O  
Sin: SHORT CHAPTER, I know, but I only made this chapter to inform people of my return, I'll have another chapter out by the 8th. And I'll make it a double Chapter. Reviews are welcome, and questions will be answered. I'm BACK


End file.
